El ascenso del nuevo Señor Oscuro
by Alejo7
Summary: Varios años han pasado desde que Voldemort fue vencido, y las cosas han estado en calma en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, pronto aparecerá un nuevo enemigo, alguien que busca destruir la sociedad actual que los magos han construido durante siglos para crear su propio mundo. ¿Será Harry, el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Aurores, capaz de derrotarlo? ¿O el mundo mágico caerá con él?
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo enemigo

**Historia: El ascenso de un nuevo Señor Oscuro**

**Capítulo 1: Está vacante el puesto de "Señor Tenebroso".**

-Jaque- dijo Hugo, sonriente, después de mover su caballo en el tablero de ajedrez mágico que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

-No deberías apresurarte en sonreír, ni deberías haber dejado tan desprotegido a tu caballo- apuntó Ron, y segundos después su alfil hacía pedazos el caballo de Hugo.

Ronald y Hugo Weasley estaban solos en casa. Faltaba un año para que el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione asistiera, finalmente, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde su hermana Rose ya cursaba su segundo año. Pero hasta eso, alguien debía cuidar de Hugo mientras estaba en la casa. Esa tarde era el turno de Ron.

Se solían turnar entre Ron y Hermione para cuidar a Hugo. Sin embargo, últimamente la mujer estaba logrando grandes avances en cuento a la aceptación de los derechos de los Elfos en países extranjeros (al parecer tenía un famoso conocido en Bulgaria que estaba acelerando el proceso en aquel país). Por esto, ella pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo fuera del hogar, y Ron pedía permiso en el Ministerio para faltar al trabajo y quedarse cuidando a su hijo. Harry Potter, su jefe en el Departamento de Aurores, estaba gustoso de cederle cualquier permiso que necesitara. De todas formas, por los tiempos que corrían, no se necesitaban muchos cazadores de magos tenebrosos.

O eso era lo que querían seguir pensando los aurores, y todo el Ministerio de Magia en general, pues los sucesos recientes dejaban varias cosas en qué pensar. Varias personas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro aparente. Eran desapariciones sin motivo. ¿Qué objetivo podría existir tras la desaparición de un profesor de Pociones retirado, una escritora cuya reputación estaba por los suelos y un antiguo mortífago? De momento, ni Harry ni los aurores tenían idea alguna de sus paraderos, pero tampoco era momento de levantar las alarmas. Todavía no ocurría nada muy malo. Pero si a esto le sumamos la carta que recibió Harry ayer…

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que pensaba Ron en este instante. Ahora lo único en lo que debía preocuparse era en ganarle a Hugo en la partida de ajedrez mágico sin ser muy rudo. Tras pensarlo un poco, dejó que Hugo lo tuviera en jaque dos veces más antes de mover su alfil y su reina y dar por terminada la partida.

-Casi te gano- dijo Hugo con resignación, mientras arreglaba las fichas para la siguiente partida.

-Nunca estuviste cerca de ganar, solo hacías más lenta tu derrota- respondió Ron giñándole un ojo. Se levantó de la mesa del comedor y preguntó: -¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Unas galletas estarían bien- respondió el chico.

Ron fue a la cocina a por un par de paquetes de galletas. _"Si Hermione estuviese aquí, tendríamos un buen estofado para la cena. Aunque pensándolo bien, si ella no viene, podría contratar un elfo doméstico y tendría muchos más estofados"_ pensó Ron con una sonrisa mientras regresaba y se sentaba frente a su hijo antes de seguir jugando.

Contempló a Hugo mientras jugaban. Su hijo se parecía tanto a él: el cabello, las pecas, el ajedrez, los Chudley Cannons… Incluso le había dicho que quería ser de grande un auror, como él. Nada podía hacerlo más orgulloso. Seguramente extrañaría mucho al muchacho una vez que vaya a Hogwarts. La casa se había vuelto muy silenciosa sin Rose estos dos años, y se volvería mucho peor una vez que Hugo se vaya también. _"Deberé enseñarle ajedrez a Harry"_ pensó con amargura Ron mientras movía un peón.

En ese momento, un silbido agudo salió del pequeño estudio donde Ron guardaba todos sus utensilios de trabajo. Un silbido que nunca había escuchado en esa casa.

-Quédate aquí- dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita, varita que una vez le perteneció a Colagusano, y corría hacia su estudio. Una vez ahí buscó la fuente del sonido. Era un chivatoscopio. Su peonza estaba girando y chillando como loca. Tras observarlo durante un instante, Ron encajó las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¡Hugo! ¡Coge el polvo flú y ve a la chimenea, debemos irnos!- gritó Ronald Weasley mientras salía corriendo de su estudio con la varita en alto. No tenía ni idea de por qué el chivatoscopio estaba sonando, pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Llegó al comedor y agarró a Hugo por el brazo y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea. Solo faltaban tres metros para usar la chimenea. Ahora solo dos metros…

En ese instante, la puerta de entrada salió despedida hacia adelante, golpeando a padre e hijo, lanzándolos al suelo. Una figura estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, con la varita en ristre. Bajo los escombros de la puerta, Ron, con toda la experiencia que ser auror le había entregado, supo que estaba en un gran aprieto.

-No te muevas de aquí, y apenas tengas la oportunidad, usas la chimenea. Ve donde la abuela- susurró Ron mientras se levantaba, cubriendo a su hijo con su cuerpo. Levantó la varita y gritó al desconocido:

-Estas en problemas, maldito-. A continuación blandió su varita, y un rayo escarlata surcó el aire hacia el encapuchado. Sin embargo, este hizo un movimiento con su propia varita, y la mesa del comedor interceptó el hechizo de Ron, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- gritó Ron. Empezaba a asustarse de verdad. No le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara a él, pero tenía a Hugo detrás. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a él, a su Hugo, y no fuera capaz de impedirlo…

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? ¡Responde!- gritó desesperado Ron. Blandió su varita varias veces, y una lluvia de maleficios multicolores salieron hacia su enemigo. Pero este conjuró un escudo invisible que lo mantuvo intacto. El desconocido no se había movido de la entrada de la casa.

-Hugo, quédate atrás de mí.- Ron empezó a arrastrar los pies por el suelo lleno de pedazos de puerta en dirección a la chimenea. _"Cuatro pasos. Tres pasos. Ya casi llegamos. Dos pasos más…"_

Sin embargo, el encapuchado apuntó con su varita hacia la chimenea, y un rayo blanco cruzó la habitación, y con un gran estruendo la destruyó. Los dos Weasley salieron despedidos hacia el centro de la habitación, y varios pedazos de ladrillo cayeron a su alrededor. Una espesa nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor. Ron se levantó con pesadez. Ya no les quedaba más escapatoria que vencer a su enemigo. Tenía que hacerlo para escapar. Para vivir. Para que Hugo viva.

-¿Qué quieres? Dilo de una vez y lárgate- dijo Ron, ahora en voz baja tras incorporarse. Tras de él, Hugo se levantó, asustado, pero sin heridas.

El extraño finalmente entró en la ahora destruida habitación, y Ron pudo verlo fijamente. Tenía una capa verde oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo. La capucha tapaba su rostro, dejando visible sus inexpresivos labios. Hizo un movimiento con la varita, y una esfera dorada apareció de su punta y flotó frente al recién llegado_. "Un hechizo para ver si estamos solos" _pensó Ron, y no se equivocaba. Satisfecho, el desconocido deshizo la esfera dorada dándole un manotazo, y se acercó unos pasos hacia los Weasley.

-Hagamos esto fácil, Ronald. Dime dónde está Potter- dijo por fin el desconocido. Hablaba en voz baja. Pero no era una voz fría, para nada. Sonaba a un joven colegial. Ron se teletransportó mentalmente al pasado y recordó el mismo tono de voz que usaba Draco Malfoy cuando insultaba a los tres amigos. Esto lo hizo dudar un instante.

-Si eres Malfoy, te juro que…- empezó a decir Ron, pero el desconocido lo cortó.

-No soy Draco, si eso piensas. No me conoces. Solo dime dónde está Potter y me iré. Tu hijo estará a salvo- era una respuesta tranquila, como si el encapuchado hubiera practicado ese discurso cientos de veces antes de llegar.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Harry debe estar en la oficina de aurores.- Ron fue cortante, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Pero una duda lo asaltó. Una duda que sabía le costaría muy caro. Harry le dijo esa mañana cuando fue a pedir permiso para ausentarse para cuidar a Hugo que no estaría en la ciudad unas semanas. Al parecer, había recibido algunas amenazas, y se iba a esconder durante un tiempo mientras rastreaban el origen de esas amenazas. No era raro que el jefe de los aurores recibiera contantes amenazas, pero Harry recibió algo en su última carta, algo que no quiso compartir ni siquiera con Ginny, que lo había obligado a tomar medidas severas. Harry ahora estaba escondido. Y solo Ron sabía dónde estaba. Ni Ginny ni Hermione habían sido parte del secreto.

-Mientes- dijo el encapuchado, y con un movimiento de su brazo, se quitó la capucha. Un rostro joven, como su voz, se ocultaba debajo. Cabello negro y largo caía hasta tapar sus orejas. Unos ojos igual de negros lo veían con determinación. Una piel blanca, muy blanca, resaltaba todas sus facciones. El muchacho no debía tener más de 17 años. _"Incluso podría estar todavía en Hogwarts"_, pensó Ron.

-No tengo idea de qué buscas, pero yo no sé dónde está- dijo Ron, sabiendo que eso no satisfacería al desconocido. Movió la varita, y apuntándolo, gritó:

-¡Desmaius!-

El hechizo voló a través de la habitación, pero el muchacho, con un movimiento casi perezoso, lo desvió, haciendo que golpeara la pared a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes, Ron? Si te consuela, esto lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, me dieras el paradero de Potter o no- el desconocido agitó su varita, y todos los restos de madera y ladrillo en el suelo se transformaron en arañas. Enormes tarántulas empezaron a avanzar por el suelo en dirección a los Weasleys.

Hugo sabía que su papá tenía miedo a las arañas. Pero lo estaba superando de manera aceptable. Ya no tenía que llamar a Hermione a que lo ayude a matar una araña cuando se la encontraba en casa. Incluso, la última vez que vio a una araña caminar por la cortina de la sala, solamente quemó la cortina y no toda la sala. Un gran logro para Ron Weasley.

Pero eso no impidió que Hugo viera como su padre, su ídolo, el hombre que él sabía podía destruir a cualquier mago tenebroso, aquel que lo había cuidado tanto tiempo, se paralizara durante un instante de terror. Ron estaba aterrado de las arañas que iban hacia él. Hugo estaba aterrado de ver a su papá no hacer nada.

Fue solo un instante en el que Ron no reaccionó. Pero se recordó a si mismo que Hugo estaba detrás de él, y no podía darse por vencido, no ahora, no hoy. Pero ese instante de vacilación de costó caro. Cuando levantó la vista, vio al desconocido apuntarlo y gritar "¡Crucio!". Ronald Weasley cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

Hugo retrocedió al ver a su padre caído. Estaba gritando de dolor. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Ni en la peor pesadilla de su niñez había visto a su papá en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Y él no podía hacer nada.

-Ahora me dirás dónde está Potter- dijo en voz baja el agresor, levantando durante un instante la varita para darle un respiro a Ron. Pero tan pronto se vio libre de la maldición, desde el suelo apuntó al desconocido y gritó:

-¡Expeli…!-

-¡Silencius!- el desconocido fue más rápido y acalló el hechizo de Ron. –Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Weasley. Dime dónd…-

-¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó Ron desde el suelo, Hugo recordaría cómo la habitación se iluminó de verde mientras un sonido a cientos de cascadas la llenaba. El desconocido, al verse atacado por una maldición asesina, giró sobre sus talones, y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció, dejando solo aire tras de sí. La maldición golpeó el techo y lo destruyó, dejando un gran hoyo que dejaba ver las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Ron, sin importarle las arañas que empezaban a subirse a sus pies, se levantó de un salto y gritó:

-¡Hugo! Se rompió el encantamiento anti-aparición de la casa. Nos largamos de aquí. Toma mi brazo.- Hugo se acercó a su padre. Habían sobrevivido. Su padre, su héroe, había espantado al encapuchado. Corrió hasta donde su papá. Quedaban tres pasos. Ahora dos. Uno solo. Estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de su papá y dejar ese infierno. Pero esas no eran las intenciones del destino.

Un brazo invisible haló de Hugo, y lo empujó con brusquedad contra la pared. Varias cuerdas aparecieron luego a su alrededor, y lo aferraron fuertemente. El chico no podía mover un solo músculo.

-¡Papá!- gritó el muchacho. Ron corrió hacia él, pero un hechizo lo hizo caer de bruces contra el sucio suelo. Se giró, y vio al encapuchado tras de sí.

-¡Expeliarmus!- El hechizo de desarme del desconocido golpeó de lleno a Ron, y su varita voló hasta la mano de este. Con un rápido movimiento, la varita que una vez perteneció a Colagusano ahora estaba rota en el suelo.

-Ronald. Quisiste matar a un hombre frente a tu hijo. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Quieres que tu hijo vea morir a alguien? Pues que se cumpla tu deseo- agitó la varita y todas las arañas de la habitación empezaron a trepar una encima de la otra. Formaron una bola enorme y peluda. Y tras otro movimiento de varita, esa bola se transformó en una sola araña enorme del tamaño de una refrigeradora. Esta saltó donde Ron, y con un chasquido, mordió una de sus piernas, inyectándole su ponzoña.

-¡Papá!- gritó Hugo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su padre no gritó. Soltó un gemido, e intentó golpear al arácnido, pero no gritó.

-Dime donde está Potter-

-¡Nunca!- gimió Ron desde el suelo, todavía luchando contra la araña.

-Esta bien. ¡Crucio!- Ron recibió el impacto de la maldición y gritó, y se revolcó en el suelo. Dejó de luchar con la araña, y esta aprovechó para atenazar su hombro y picarlo ahí. Weasley dio otro grito que rompió el corazón y los tímpanos de Hugo.

-¡Dímelo, Ron! Dime y todo habrá acabado- gritó el encapuchado por primera vez en la noche. Sus ojos empezaban a mostrar temor. Estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Los aurores podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Púdrete- gimió Ron debajo de la araña. Sangre y lágrimas caían por su rostro. –Púdrete maldito, púdrete…-

-Te lo buscaste Weasley.- Dirigió la varita hacia Hugo, y gritó:

-Avada Keda…-

-¡Azkaban!- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el encapuchado completara el hechizo. –Está en Azkaban. Él sabe que nadie pensaría en buscarlo ahí, y está escondido en las oficinas de aurores en Azkaban. Está en Azkaban…- la voz de Ron se quebró y empezó a llorar, y lloró como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Humillado, sin poder proteger a su hijo, y traicionando a su mejor amigo.

-Azkaban… Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, es verdad. Pero voy a necesitar artillería para destruir esa fortaleza. Aunque tal vez un funeral lo saque de su guarida. Muchas gracias, Ronald Weasley, fuiste de gran ayuda.- Dicho esto, el desconocido agitó la varita, y la araña se lanzó hacia el cuello de Ron, y clavó sus colmillos. El encapuchado desapareció con un movimiento sobre sus talones.

Hugo nunca escuchó, ni escucharía en su vida a un adulto gritar así. Esos eran alaridos de un hombre impotente al que le están quitando la vida. Unos segundos después, la habitación se silenció. Solo se escuchaba un gorgoteo sordo de la araña masticando el cuello de Ronald Weasley.

Los aurores llegaron horas más tarde, alertados por un vecino que vio la casa destruida de los Weasley. Lo que vieron los dejó aterrados. Una araña acabando de comer un amasijo de carne, huesos y sangre de lo que en la mañana fue Ronald Weasley. Pero eso no fue lo peor que vieron. Pegado a una pared, incapaz de moverse por unas cuerdas fuertemente atadas, Hugo Weasley había presenciado toda la escena.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cayó la primera ficha

**Capítulo 2: Cayó la primera ficha del tablero.**

El funeral se celebró afuera de la Madriguera, en el mismo lugar donde se habían celebrado algunas bodas entre Weasleys, Delacours y Grangers. Sin embargo, este era el primer funeral que se realizaba ahí.

Varias decenas de personas acudieron. A pesar de que Ronald Weasley era una celebridad comparable con Harry Potter, solo permitieron a familiares y amigos cercanos a asistir. El único que no pudo ir fue Hugo, quien seguía en San Mungo.

Era una tarde nublada y amenazaba con llover. Las sillas estaban dispuestas al aire libre, en varias filas. Delante de todas ellas estaba la tumba de Ronald Weasley. Era una gran lápida de piedra blanca que resaltaba entre los atuendos negros de los visitantes.

Una simple frase fue escrita debajo del nombre en la lápida, y rezaba lo siguiente: "_Aquí yace el mejor padre, esposo, hijo, hermano y amigo que existió._" Hermione había decidido junto con Rose aquella frase. Hugo ni siquiera se movió de su cama en San Mungo cuando las dos mujeres fueron a preguntarle si quería añadir algo.

El chico no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que fue encontrado en su casa por los aurores. _"Por lo menos está comiendo regularmente, lo que nos indica que tiene deseos de seguir viviendo. Pero el daño mental… Puede ser considerable… No sabemos cómo quedará después de todo." _Eso fue lo que el sanador a cargo de Hugo le dijo a su madre. Pero eso no lograba convencerla del todo.

Harry fue el último en llegar al funeral. Apareció afuera del jardín de la Madriguera, y fue directo donde Hermione. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron. Lloraron como solamente dos personas que han perdido a su alma gemela pueden llorar. El silencio reinó en todo el patio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de los dos amigos.

Tras varios minutos, Molly Weasley se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde ellos. Con un pequeño grito de dolor, Hermione abrió sus brazos para abrazar a la Señora Weasley. Después se levantaría Arthur, Percy, George, Charly, Bill, Ginny, Rose… Los invitados podían ver una marea de Weasleys en un gran abrazo familiar, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Casi una docena de cabezas pelirojas se recostaban una con otra, intentando buscar algo de consuelo. Solamente el cabello negro de Harry y el castaño de Hermione resaltaban en aquel mar rojo.

Tras varios minutos que parecerían una eternidad, todos tomaron asiento. Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Percy y George estaban sentados en la primera fila. Harry, Ginny y James estaban atrás. En la tercera fila estaban Albus y Rose en silencio. Desperdigados entre los asientos estaban otros visitantes como Luna, Neville, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Teddy…

El primero en levantarse a dedicarle unas palabras a Ron fue Arthur. Mencionó varios sucesos graciosos del chico cuando era pequeño, como la primera vez que atrapó un gnomo en el jardín o cuando robó el Ford Anglia volador. Entre sollozos, todos los invitados lanzaron risas ahogadas. Era así como Ron hubiera querido ser recordado, entre risas de sus seres queridos.

Cuando el Señor Weasley terminó, se hizo un breve silencio. Aprovechando el momento, Albus le preguntó a Rose:

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió en voz baja la chica.

Eran las primeras palabras que los dos Gryffindor de segundo año se dirigían desde que Rose abandonó apresuradamente la sala común cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que su padre acababa de sufrir un accidente. Albus sabía que su mejor amiga estaba muy lejos de estar bien. Pero no esperaba que esté agresiva. ¿O así reaccionaba la gente al perder a alguien importante?

-Rose…- empezó Albus, pero la chica lo cortó.

-Albus, cállate. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Solo quédate en silencio y ya- la chica dijo todo esto en un susurro apenas audible, pero Albus notó furia en su voz. Decidió hacer caso a sus palabras y dejarla en paz.

Harry fue el siguiente en levantarse para dirigir unas palabras a los presentes. Albus empezó a escuchar las palabras de su padre, cuando unos susurros a su lado lo distrajeron.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué lo dejaste morir?- susurraba Rose, mirando con odio al jefe de los Aurores. Sus manos se retorcían una contra la otra. Grandes lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Rose! ¡Cálmate!- susurró a su vez Albus, alarmado por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Mi papá murió! ¡Se lo comieron vivo! ¿Acaso tú viste su cuerpo? No quedaba nada de él. ¡Nada!- La chica gritó estas últimas palabras con un odio, como si estuviera escupiéndolas hacia su más terrible enemigo. Harry dejó de hablar. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la chica.

-¿Qué me miran? No van a hacer nada, ¿verdad? Al igual que no hicieron nada cuando Papá y Hugo…- la chica rompió a llorar. Todo su odio acabó por disolverse y ahora la tristeza llenaba su corazón. Como bien había dicho su padre varios años antes, una persona no es capaz de sentir tantas emociones a la vez. Explotaría.

Hermione se levantó y fue donde su hija. Juntas, fundidas en un abrazo, sollozaron juntas. Ahora solo se tenían a ellas. Y a Hugo, que las necesitaba más que nunca…

Un agudo chillido sonó desde uno de los bolsillos de Harry, quien sacó un chivatoscopio de cristal que estaba dando vueltas sin parar. Potter levantó la vista hacia Shacklebolt, quien asintió, y con una floritura de su varita, conjuró un patronus, que salió volando hacia el cielo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! Tomen a los chicos y váyanse. Todos fuera de aquí. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones más tarde- gritó Harry mientras sacaba su varita y corría junto a Shacklebolt. A pesar de que ahora era Ministro de Magia, Shacklebolt no se perdería la oportunidad de poner nuevamente al servicio de sus amigos sus habilidades como auror. Luna y Neville se acercaron corriendo.

-Nos quedamos, Harry- dijo Neville, sacando su varita.

-Sabemos quién viene, necesitarás ayuda- concluyó Luna. Harry asintió, y los cuatro se colocaron espalda contra espalda, con las varitas en alto. A su alrededor, todos los invitados acababan de desaparecer. Solo dejaron tras de sí decenas de sillas desperdigadas. Ahora se escuchaba el crujir del viento del atardecer contra el césped que rodeaba la Madriguera.

Segundos más tarde, aparecieron varias figuras encapuchadas alrededor del reducido grupo. Luna y Neville abrieron la boca para lanzar sus primeros hechizos, pero el Ministro Shacklebolt los detuvo.

-Son aurores. Vienen a ayudarnos- dijo con voz tranquila, pero todavía alerta, con la vista fija en los alrededores.

Diez aurores se acercaron y se unieron al grupo. Pronto, las catorce personas estarían espalda con espalda, con las varitas en ristre, buscando con atención cualquier indicio de un enemigo. Pero nada aparecía.

Tras varios minutos, el chivatoscopio dejó de sonar. Aliviados, el grupo bajó las varitas, y empezaron a conversar entre ellos. Luna se acercó a Harry y le preguntó:

-Era él, ¿verdad Harry?-

-Sí, creo que sí.- El hombre suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Después añadió en voz baja: -Creo que lo mataron por mi culpa, Luna. Creo que fue mi culpa. Si tan solo pudiera conversar con Ron una vez más…-

-¿Para qué querrías hablar con él? A veces, las personas solo quieren descansar- dijo Neville en voz baja, acercándose a ellos.

-Quiero… Quiero pedirle perdón. Destrocé su familia. ¿Vieron a Rose? Reaccionó igual que lo hizo Ron cuando estábamos buscando Horrocruxes- Harry soltó una pequeña risa que pronto se ahogaría entre sollozos. Luna se acercó y le dio un abrazo por la espalda. Esto solo aumentó las lágrimas de Harry.

-Quisiera decirle que lo siento. Que cuidaré a su familia. Que lo voy a vengar. Quien quiera que hiciera eso, lo pagará. Si tan solo… Si tan solo…- Harry dejó de hablar. Había una manera de hablar con Ron. Había una manera de pedirle perdón. Había una manera de preguntarle a su mejor amigo cómo era su asesino, qué buscaba, por qué a él…

Pero él se hizo una promesa hace cerca de veinte años. No volvería a usarla. Objetos como esos no debían existir. La capa la usaba, pues era suya por derecho, pero las otras dos no. Ya buscaría otra forma de vengar a Ron, de descubrir quién era su agresor…

-¡Harry! ¡Mira!- dijo Neville, señalando hacia la lápida de Ron. El Niño que Vivió caminó hacia la tumba, y entre las diferentes flores que los allegados a Weasley habían dejado, había algo. Harry se agachó para ver ese algo de cerca.

Dos peluches y un pergamino yacían junto a la tumba. Uno de ellos era una araña negra de felpa, cuyos ojos saltones miraban graciosamente hacia arriba. El otro peluche era un dementor. Era como aquellos peluches que se podían conseguir en el Callejón Diagon por varios knuts. Sencillo, negro, y sin cara, así estaba el pequeño dementor de peluche. El pergamino que los acompañaba solo tenía dos palabras: "Hermione Granger". Al lado del nombre había una enorme y roja T encerrada en un círculo.

Harry arrugó el pergamino dando un gruñido. _"Nos conoce. Y nos está buscando. Sea quien sea, sabe quiénes somos en realidad. Y lo va a pagar" _pensó Harry, mientras guardaba los tres objetos y se levantaba.

-¿Hacia dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó Shacklebolt al verlo atravesar los límites de la Madriguera.

-A Hogwarts. Tengo que descubrir quién mató a mi mejor amigo.- Harry acababa de tomar una decisión. Usaría la Piedra de Resurrección una vez más.

Tras girar sobre sus talones, el Niño que Vivió desapareció.


	3. Capítulo 3: La estrategia

**Capítulo 3: La estrategia empieza a revelarse.**

McGonagall y Hagrid estaban en el despacho de la directora, sentados sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Ambos recordaban que así había empezado el reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort. Gente aterrada, gente desaparecida, gente muerta… Siempre era así. Pero que Ronald Weasley, su alumno, su amigo, haya sido una víctima de una muerte espeluznante, eso los dejaba sin palabras. Rara vez Voldemort dio una muerte dolorosa a alguien. Bellatrix pudo haber sido capaz de ello, pero no Voldemort.

El sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras los sacó de sus pensamientos. Poco después, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Harry Potter. Todavía estaba vestido con su atuendo de luto.

-¡Harry! Gracias al cielo estás bien. ¿Ginny? ¿Hermione? ¿Los chicos? ¿Están bien?- Hagrid corrió a abrazar al recién llegado mientras lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta. Él no pudo asistir al funeral pues Harry había previsto un posible ataque, y necesitaban a alguien de confianza en Hogwarts para vigilar que nada pasara en el colegio.

-Sí, Hagrid, están todos bien. ¿Sucedió algo aquí?- preguntó el jefe de los Aurores mientras se sentaba en aquel despacho que conocía de memoria.

-Todo en orden, ninguna novedad- respondió el semigigante, agitando sus amplias manos.

-¿Sucedió algo, Potter? ¿Alguien los atacó?- preguntó la directora McGonagall mirándolo con miedo a través de sus gafas.

-No. Nadie fue. Sin embargo dejaron esto en la tumba de… Bueno, miren.- Harry no pudo pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo sin que su voz se quebrara. Todavía era muy pronto para aquello. Sacó los peluches y el pergamino de su bolso, y se los mostró a sus antiguos profesores, que los vieron sin entender.

-Potter, ¿Qué es…?-

-Nuestros miedos. Nuestros boggarts se transformaban en dementores, arañas, y una mala calificación. Éramos niños entonces. Nuestros miedos han cambiado- Harry susurró su último comentario. La última vez que se enfrentó a un boggart vio a Ginny, James, Albus y Lily gritando de dolor. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba, y eso era lo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana a seguir cazando magos oscuros.

-No sé quién es, pero es alguien que nos conoce, o nos conocía muy bien en ese tiempo- continuó Harry.

-¿Quiénes vieron esos boggarts?- preguntó la directora, observando detenidamente el pergamino de Hermione.

-Pues… Lupin. Y nuestros compañeros. Espera… Ninguno de ellos vio realmente mi boggart y el de Hermione. Solo nosotros tres y Lupin conocíamos aquello. Nadie más sabía cuáles eran nuestros boggarts – Harry dejó de hablar, pensativo.

-Harry, yo si sabía cuáles eran sus boggarts- dijo Hagrid con voz conciliadora. El auror levantó la vista, sorprendido. –Fue en una de las tantas cenas a las que me invitaron hace algunos años. Estaban todos contando anécdotas y Ron… Bueno, él empezó a contarnos que en tercero, el miedo de Hermione era a reprobar. Así que es posible que muchas personas lo sepan ahora- acabó de decir Hagrid con tristeza.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente. El semigigante tenía razón. Aquello había pasado a ser una anécdota familiar y había sido repetida varias veces frente a muchas personas. Sintió con tristeza cómo la única pista que tenían se desvanecía. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

-Hagrid, necesito que me acompañes al Bosque. Hay algo que necesito buscar- dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Buscar algo en el Bosque? ¿De noche? Está bien, déjame buscar mi ballesta y te acompañaré- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa. Si había algo que podía distraer a aquel hombre del sufrimiento de haber perdido a un amigo, era pasar una noche en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Potter- dijo la directora mientras los veía atravesar la puerta de su despacho. El aludido se paró y se volvió.

-¿Si, profesora?-

-Ve con cuidado-

-Lo haré.-

Pasó cerca de una hora, cuando finalmente Hagrid se atrevió a preguntar.

-Harry, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Hagrid… ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba yo cuando Voldemort… Cuando pasó?- preguntó Harry en un susurro. Estaban en medio del Bosque, caminando lentamente, adentrándose entre los árboles que cada vez se hacían más altos y más espesos.

-Sí. Ya estamos cerca. Es por la Piedra, ¿verdad?- repuso el semigigante mientras continuaban caminando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Oh, más historias familiares. Pues sí. Necesito hablar con Ron- repuso Harry.

-Sé cuánto lo querías y que lo extrañas, pero debes dejarlo ir, Harry. Se ha ido. No puedes aferrarte a él como lo hiciste con Sirius.-

-¡No! No es nada de eso. Quiero preguntarle quién lo asesinó. Cómo se veía. Qué buscaba. Sólo así podremos protegernos- acabó de decir el auror. Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a un claro en el Bosque. Un claro que los dos conocían demasiado bien.

Durante un breve instante, Harry creyó ver a Voldemort y sus mortífagos ahí, esperándolo. Pero esa visión desapareció de inmediato. Voldemort se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Harry suspiró, y le habló a su acompañante.

-Creo que es por este sitio. Ayúdame a buscar. Es una piedra negra sobre un anillo. Será fácil de encontrar.-

-Claro, Harry.-

Pero no fue fácil de encontrar. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, y varias falsas alarmas, hasta que Hagrid finalmente gritó:

-¡Lo encontré, Harry, lo encontré!-

El hombre tenía en la mano un pequeño anillo con una piedra negra incrustada en él. El símbolo de las reliquias apenas se podía ver. El tiempo, el clima y el abandono habían hecho mella en ella.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Hagrid!- Harry tendió la mano, y atrapó la piedra. Era tal y como la recordaba.

Sintió un extraño calor en su mano al tocar la Reliquia. El mismo calor que sintió hace veinte años cuando reparó su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix. Era como si la Piedra haya esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo con ansias para reunirse con su verdadero dueño.

Con un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío de la noche, Harry Potter suspiró. Era el momento de llamar a su amigo. Sabía que sufriría al verlo. Sufriría más que cuando vio a sus padres, a Sirius y Lupin. Pero debía hacerlo si quería proteger a su familia, a la familia de Ron. El joven cerró los ojos y la giró tres veces en su mano. Supo que había funcionado cuando escuchó a Hagrid gritar:

-¡No! No puede ser… No puede ser…-

Harry abrió los ojos, y ante si tenía a Ronald Weasley. Era tal y como lo recordaba haber visto aquella terrible mañana donde tomaron rumbos distintos: uno fue a Azkaban a esconderse, el otro fue a su casa a morir. El hombre estaba parado frente a Harry, su incorpóreo cuerpo brillaba en la oscuridad como lo haría un patronus.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ron… Mierda… Lo siento, Ron. Lo siento tanto. No debí haber…- Harry cayó de rodillas con lágrimas nublando sus ojos. No pensó que ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo sería tan difícil. El hombre no duró ni un segundo antes de desmoronarse. Finalmente la verdad que estaba intentando eludir se hacía presente: Ronald Weasley había muerto.

-Harry. No fue tu culpa. Desde que nos enfrentamos a Quirrell en primer año, supe que no iba a ser fácil ser tu amigo. Pero tomé mi decisión. Y Harry, gracias a ti fui todo lo que fui. Te debo mi vida, mi familia, mis hijos… Fue un gran honor haberme sentado contigo en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts- acabó de decir Ron, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Harry.

-¿Y qué hay del futuro? Hubieras visto a Rose, está tan enojada conmigo. Y Hugo… Lo siento tanto, Ron- gruesas lágrimas caían sobre las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid miraba la escena en silencio, estupefacto, como quien está presenciando un milagro. Y en cierto modo, así era.

-Los muchachos son fuertes y llenos de sentimiento. ¿Recuerdas cuando murió Sirius? Quisiste matar a Dumbledore por eso. Mi Rose debe estar sintiendo lo mismo. Pero tú eres mucho más sensible que aquel viejo anciano. Tu podrás recomponer a Rose, y a Hugo, y a Hermione- Ron puso una incorpórea mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y Harry creyó notar el peso de ella. –Sé que lo harás, Harry. Pudiste recomponerme a mí, y eso es un gran logro, incluso más que haber vencido a Voldemort.- Los dos hombres se miraron un instante, y empezaron a reír. Era como si todavía tuvieran once años, y nada hubiera cambiado.

-Pero no viniste aquí a llorar, ¿verdad, Harry? Quieres respuestas- dijo Ron tras un momento, y miró a su amigo con tristeza.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué busca?- preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Lo siento, no lo sé. Un instante entró un tipo destruyendo la puerta, y al siguiente tenía una araña encima… Si tan solo Hugo no hubiera tenido que ver eso…- dijo el espectro, y una lágrima translúcida rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Dijo algo en especial?-

-Pues sí. Te buscaba a ti, Harry.-

-¿A mí? ¿Te hizo esto para averiguar dónde estaba?- preguntó el auror, atónito.

-Sí. Y lo siento mucho Harry. Amenazó a Hugo. No me importaba tener la maldición Cruciatus sobre mí, yo no hubiera hablado. Pero levantó la varita y apuntó a Hugo. Tuve miedo, Harry, mucho miedo. Lo siento. Le dije que estabas en Azkaban…- Varios sollozos interrumpieron el relato de Ron.

-No importa, lo entiendo. Hugo y Rose son lo más importante para ustedes, y está bien. De todas formas, no sucedió nada en Azkaban.- Lo consoló Harry, pero Ron levantó su cara con preocupación.

-¿Y en el funeral? Aquel chico dijo que te iba a encontrar en mi funeral- dijo el espectro, aterrado.

-Mi chivatoscopio empezó a chillar durante la ceremonia, y los evacuamos a todos. Esperaba que algo así ocurriera. Todos están bien- añadió al notar la cara de su amigo. –Nadie fue, de todas formas. Lo único que encontramos fue unos peluches de arañas, dementores y una mala calificación sobre tu tumba- cerró Harry, mirando con atención a su amigo en busca de pistas.

-¿Peluches? ¿Una mala calificación? Qué demonios… Espera… ¿Esos no eran…?-

-Nuestros boggarts en tercero, sí. Por eso pensaba que quien te atacó era alguien que nos conocía muy bien. Pero hemos contado la historia de los boggarts tantas veces a nuestros chicos, a nuestros amigos, que podría ser cualquiera- terminó el jefe de los aurores.

-No creo que era alguien conocido. Lo vi, Harry. Era un chico. Diría que es menor que Teddy. Unos diecisiete años, tal vez dieciocho. Pelo negro, ojos negros. Y piel muy blanca. Eso es todo lo que sé, compañero. No puedo ayudarte más, lo siento.- Dijo Ronald Weasley mientras se ponía de pie. Su tiempo en este mundo se estaba acabando, al igual que el de la chica en el cuento de los Tres Hermanos.

-¿Un chico? Demonios, esto pinta peor de lo que pensaba…- dijo Harry, y se levantó con tristeza. Ron estaba a punto de marcharse. Para siempre.

-Harry, úsalas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el aludido, sin entender.

-Las Reliquias.-

-Ron, prometí no volver a tocar esas cosas y no pienso…-

-Pero acabas de salir a buscar la Piedra para hablar conmigo. Dentro de ti sabes que esto es diferente. Mira, yo era un gran auror, modestia aparte. Incluso te gané en varios duelos- el espectro sonrió con nostalgia antes de continuar –Pero este chico, este maldito me venció sin siquiera despeinarse. Me destruyó, y no pude hacer nada. Incluso intenté maldiciones imperdonables, y nada. Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso te digo esto: usa las Reliquias. Eres el amo de la muerte, incluso podría decirse que mientras tengas las Reliquias eres inmortal. Tal vez necesites la Varita contra este chico.- concluyó Ron, y Harry notó como su espectro iba desapareciendo, haciéndose más opaco.

-Lo pensaré, Ron, es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer. Pero sabes lo que pienso acerca de esa Varita-

-Al menos ponlas en un lugar seguro. Si pierdes una Reliquia, pierdes su poder- dijo Ron, que ahora era casi completamente invisible.

Harry pensó un instante. Debía guardar las Reliquias. Ya tenía dos en su poder. Pero la Varita seguía indefensa en la tumba de Dumbledore. Era momento de cambiarla de lugar.

-Oye Ron- dijo Harry con una sorprendente voz alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado -¿qué tal es estar en el otro lado?-

La figura de Ronald Weasley había desaparecido completamente y Harry temió que no recibiera respuesta. Pero la voz de su amigo se escuchó fuerte y clara por última vez:

-¡Increíble! Tienes que ver a tu padre, a Sirius y a Fred juntos. Si quiera no se conocieron en vida, sino Hogwarts no estaría en pie ahora…- la voz del hombre se extinguió con un susurro.

Harry y Hagrid se regresaron a ver y se rieron, y lloraron, y se abrazaron, dejando salir los sentimientos que tenían guardados durante toda la conversación con Ron. Sabían que no lo volverían a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tras varios minutos, Hagrid se sorbió la nariz, y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué, Harry?-

-A la tumba de Dumbledore, debemos buscar una última cosa- dijo Harry, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia Hogwarts.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una jugada inesperada

**Capítulo 4: Las piezas empiezan a moverse. **

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Harry, cuando ya estaban cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore. Acababan de salir del Bosque Prohibido, y tenían a un lado los amplios jardines de Hogwarts, y al otro, el lago.

-Probablemente fue una sirena. Suelen salir a jugar de noche en la superficie del lago- respondió Hagrid, sin inmutarse.

-No, no. Sonó por aquel lado- dijo Harry, apuntando al Bosque. Tras un momento añadió: -Viene alguien-.

Tanto Hagrid como Harry prepararon su ballesta y su varita, respectivamente. Una figura de un hombre salía desde el Bosque, y corría en su dirección.

-Espera, Harry, creo que sé quién es…- dijo Hagrid, bajando su ballesta. Sin embargo, Harry todavía se encontraba nervioso tras su encuentro con Ron, y no bajó la guardia.

-¡Harry! ¡Hagrid! ¿Están bien?- La voz de Neville Longbottom se escuchó a lo lejos, y Harry finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, Neville, estamos bien. Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta- respondió Hagrid, ahorrándole a Harry la respuesta.

-La directora McGonagall estaba preocupada de que estaban tardando tanto, y me envió a buscarlos. ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?- preguntó Neville, tras estrechar manos con Hagrid.

-Sí. Ahora vamos a visitar la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿vienes?- invitó Harry, mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Claro.-

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar al borde del lago. Ahí, una blanca piedra marcaba el lugar de descanso del cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. A pesar de ser casi medianoche, la tumba resplandecía como si tuviera luz propia.

Los tres hombres se acercaron solemnemente. Se pararon junto a la tumba y la contemplaron en silencio durante un instante. Podían sentir los recuerdos que Dumbledore ejercía sobre ellos, incluso después de muerto. La emoción lo embargó a Harry un instante. En la tarde estaba en la tumba de Ron, ahora, en la del antiguo director. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué mañana estuviera visitando a sus padres en Godric's Hollow?

Resoplando, Harry hizo un amplio movimiento con su varita, y la piedra empezó a moverse hacia un lado. Durante un instante, se vio a sí mismo como Voldemort. Ambos habían realizado la misma acción, en el mismo sitio, con el mismo propósito. Solo que Harry no planeaba usar la Varita de Sauco.

La piedra se levantó completamente, y los tres hombres pudieron ver el cuerpo incorrupto del director. Seguía como siempre lo habían recordado: Nariz aguileña, gafas de media luna, su larga túnica púrpura, y con una expresión tranquila. Neville y Hagrid estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos, cuando Harry rompió el silencio con un susurro.

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.- dijo.

Las manos de Dumbledore estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho. Pero donde debía estar la Varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos, se hallaba un pergamino. Con mano temblorosa, Harry extrajo el papel, lo desenvolvió, y leyó:

"_Detrás de ti, Potter"_

-Detrás de… ¿Qué demonios…?- empezó a balbucear Hagrid, pero Harry entendió las cosas antes de que sucedieran: escuchó pasos tras de sí, un pequeño susurro y el sonido inequívoco que de un hechizo está en camino.

Harry se dio media vuelta, pero no alcanzó a defenderse. Sintió cómo un hechizo lo golpeaba. Cerró los ojos, e imaginó que una maldición asesina acababa de golpearlo. Pero no murió. Simplemente su varita abandonó su mano, y tras girar en el aire, fue a parar en la mano de un desconocido que se encontraba varios metros tras de él.

Harry comprendió todo. Le acababa de pasar lo mismo que le pasó a Dumbledore aquella noche en que Severus había acabado con su vida en la Torre de Astronomía. Harry acababa de ser Desarmado. Harry acababa de perder su poder sobre la Varita de Sauco.

Todavía incapaces de moverse, Harry, Hagrid y Neville vieron como la figura agarraba la varita de Harry con su mano libre, se daba media vuelta, y empezaba a correr.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- gritó Harry, mientras emprendía la persecución del desconocido. Tras dar varios pasos, vio en el suelo su varita. La primera varita, la varita de pluma de fénix, estaba partida en la mitad en el suelo.

Harry no se detuvo a recogerla. Siguió corriendo, y escuchó a Neville correr pocos pasos detrás de él. Hagrid empezó a correr en dirección del castillo, probablemente a buscar refuerzos.

-Maldito… Maldito…- susurraba Harry entre jadeos mientras corría tras el encapuchado por los jardines de Hogwarts. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la entrada principal del Colegio. Una vez que cruce los muros, podría desaparecerse.

Neville empezó a lanzar hechizos al desconocido, que se hallaba unos diez metros delante de ellos. Pero este los esquivaba con facilidad, sin hacer uso de magia, simplemente corriendo en zigzag. Harry sacó su bolso mágicamente encantado que recibió de Hagrid en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y extrajo la varita de Draco Malfoy de ahí, donde llevaba veinte años guardada en caso de que perdiera su otra varita. La última vez que la usó fue para derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry iba a empezar a lanzar hechizos contra el desconocido, que ya estaba a unos cien metros de los muros del Colegio, cuando un sonido a vidrios rotos desde el castillo llamó su atención. Se giró sin dejar de correr, y divisó a la figura de la profesora McGonagall a través de la luz de una ventana rota. La anciana agitó su varita haciendo complicadas florituras en el aire, y de inmediato apareció una enorme pared de roca justo en la entrada de los límites de Hogwarts. El desconocido estaba atrapado.

-Gracias, profesora- susurró Harry entre dientes, mientras seguía corriendo. El encapuchado se paró cuando llegó a la pared de piedra, y resignado, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a sus perseguidores.

Harry y Neville se colocaron a diez metros de este, y levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que él, pero ninguno atacó.

-Dame la varita, y no saldrás herido- gritó Harry.

-Harry, deberíamos atacar. Mató a Ron, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Neville con brusquedad, sin apartar la vista del desconocido.

-No, espera- susurró Harry, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera su enemigo. –Los aurores están en camino, no tienes salida. Ríndete- volvió a gritar Harry.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Detenerme? ¿Llevarme a Azkaban?- finalmente el desconocido habló, y para el horror de Harry, era la voz de un chico. Casi podía sentir que era la voz de Teddy o de James hablando. Se enfrentaban a un niño…

-Dame la varita, y luego hablaremos de qué hacer contigo- respondió Harry, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, iba a empezar una batalla. Si podía entretener al desconocido hasta que llegaran los aurores, podrían enfrentarse a él y capturarlo. Pero si debían enfrentarse ellos dos solos a alguien con la Varita de Sauco, las cosas no pintaban bien.

-Maté a tu mejor amigo. ¿No quieres venganza?- dijo el chico con voz temblorosa. Parecía que las cosas no le estaban saliendo según lo planeado. Harry decidió no escuchar su provocación, y continuar hablando.

-Eres un muchacho, tienes miedo. No tienes por qué hacer esto.- Harry decía estas cosas por inercia, sin pensarlas. En realidad estaba calculando cuánto tiempo se demorarían en llegar los aurores. Deberían entrar por los muros traseros de Hogwarts, y correr hasta aquí. _"Cinco minutos en reunirse, y cinco más en atravesar los jardines" _pensó el jefe de los Aurores con amargura.

-Sé bien lo que hago. ¿Qué pasa? Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a esta Varita, ¿verdad? Eres igual que Dumbledore, demasiado cobarde para usar esta arma, pero cuando se la quitaron, por fin le dio la importancia que debía. Pero fue muy tarde para él. Igual que es muy tarde para ti- acabó de decir el desconocido en un susurro. Se dio la vuelta, y agitó la varita de Sauco hacia la gran roca. Empezó a hacer una complicada floritura en el aire cuando Harry gritó:

-¡Neville! ¡Ahora!-

_-¡Petrificus Totallus_!- gritó Longbottom.

_-¡Expelliarmus_!- bramó Harry.

Ambos hechizos atravesaron el campo que los separaba de su enemigo, pero este, con un último movimiento de su varita y con un grito de asombro, vio como la enorme roca se transformaba en un gran animal. Este levantó sus alas, su cola y su cabeza. Era un dragón. Un Colacuerno Húngaro acababa de materializarse frente a él.

-Mierda… Solo McGonagall puede hacer eso- susurró Neville atónito mirando a la bestia que empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Mira, Neville! ¡Le dimos!- gritó Harry, apuntando al encapuchado.

Y era verdad. Los dos hechizos habían dado en el blanco. Su enemigo yacía en el suelo petrificado y con la Varita de Sauco a un lado. Harry volvía a ser el amo de las Reliquias.

_-¡Accio Var..!-_ intentó decir Harry, pero el dragón lanzó una llamarada de su boca, y lo obligó a lanzarse a un lado. Neville empezó a lanzar hechizos contra la bestia, pero estos rebotaban contra la piel del animal.

-¡A los ojos! ¡Conjuntivitis a los ojos!- gritó Harry desde el suelo, mientras esquivaba un coletazo del Colacuerno. Al parecer, el animal tenía órdenes de atacarlo solamente a él.

Neville no se hizo repetir y empezó a apuntar a los ojos del dragón. Mientras tanto, Harry saltaba de un lado al otro, agitando su varita, invocando paredes de agua y piedra para evitar los furiosos ataques de la bestia. Tras varios intentos, Neville finalmente logró dar en el blanco. Los ojos del dragón empezaron a nublársele y perdió la visión. Con un sonoro rugido, el dragón empezó a lanzar fuego en todas las direcciones.

-Mala idea, Harry- gritó Neville desde el suelo, tras esquivar una llamarada que empezó a quemar su túnica.

A Harry no le importó. Alcanzó a ver que el encapuchado empezaba a recobrarse del encantamiento petrificador y se levantaba para recuperar la Varita de Sauco. Potter corrió bajo los pies del dragón, esquivando sus furiosas pisadas de la bestia ciega, y se lanzó para agarrar la Varita como si fuera un Buscador que acababa de ver la Snitch.

Pero fue un grave error que el jefe de los Aurores se olvidara de utilizar la magia en un duelo tan importante. El encapuchado vio correr a Potter hacia la varita y lanzarse a agarrarla. El desconocido se limitó a sonreír, apuntó al hombre, y gritó:

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_

La recién recuperada Varita voló y cayó nuevamente en las manos del chico.

-Ahora sí tendremos un duelo serio- dijo el desconocido, y blandió la Vara del Destino en dirección a Harry. Un brillante hechizo rosado salío en dirección del auror. Este invocó un escudo mágico que absorbió todo el ataque. Harry Potter se estaba enfrentando al asesino de Ronald Weasley detrás de un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Neville estaba ocupado haciendo de distracción para el animal para que este no aplastara a Harry que estaba detrás de este. Pero la batalla Neville-dragón no duró mucho. A los pocos segundos llegaron Hagrid, McGonagall y una decena de aurores y tras lanzar sendos hechizos, el dragón cabeceó, moribundo y cayó al suelo. Tras expirar, el cuerpo del Colacuerno se transformó nuevamente en una enorme roca. Esta ocultaba tras de sí la batalla que Harry estaba llevando a cabo. Sin esperar ni un instante, la directora se apresuró a eliminar la pared.

Cuando desapareció la enorme piedra, vieron a Harry luchando contra un muchacho de cabello negro. Hechizos iban y venían. Durante un instante, el asesino lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_ contra Potter. Pero este invocaba de la nada enormes serpientes que recordaban a Nagini, que interceptaban el ataque del muchacho, y continuaban, inmunes, hacia los pies de su enemigo, listas para envenenarlo. Pero este, con una amplia floritura, transformó la capa de Harry en una espesa lámina de acero que atrapó al auror, impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que caiga al suelo. Y con otro movimiento, cambió la mentalidad de las enormes serpientes que iban en su dirección. Estas dieron media vuelta, y se dirigieron donde Harry.

-No lo creo- dijo la directora, quien con un movimiento de su varita despareció tanto las serpientes como la lámina de acero que envolvía a Harry. Este se levantó con dificultad, dejando caer varios objetos al suelo, pues su capa, que las contenía, acababa de desaparecer. Su pequeña bolsa mágica que había estado atada a su capa también cayó. El desconocido no perdió ni un instante:

_-¡Accio!-_

La bolsa atravesó el aire y cayó en la mano del muchacho. Sonrió y alzó la pequeña bolsa como si fuera un trofeo. Solo el sonido de casi una veintena de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Con un movimiento de la varita, la profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta de entrada a los terrenos del Colegio. Y marchando con la varita en alto, los aurores formaron un semicírculo alrededor del chico, que retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra las rejas de entrada. Eran casi quience aurores, la directora de Hogwarts, el Jefe de los Aurores, Hagrid y Neville contra un muchacho acorralado. Un muchacho que tenía la varita más poderosa del mundo en sus manos.

-Ríndete-dijo Harry. Estaba cansado y sorprendido. La varita acababa de transformar una piedra en un dragón. Eso era magia casi imposible de realizar. Se enfrentaban a algo serio.

-Siempre quise intentar esto, ojalá salga bien- dijo el muchacho para sí mismo, mientras se guardaba el bolso de Harry en un bolsillo de la capa, y sacaba otra varita. Blandió tanto la nueva varita como la Vara del Destino, una en cada mano, y se colocó de lado, listo para el combate.

-Tú lo buscaste…- dijo Harry, y con voz potente agregó: -¡Ahora!-

Todos quienes formaban el semicírculo empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra el muchacho. Cientos de encantamientos multicolor volaban, y no paraban de ir. Sin embargo, el chico blandía las dos varitas, y conjuraba escudo tras escudo, manteniéndose firme en su posición.

Pasaron varios minutos en que nada sucedía. Los hechizos seguían yendo pero no podían atravesar los escudos del muchacho. Tras un momento, Harry gritó:

-¡Aurores! ¡A matar!- y blandiendo la varita de Draco, lanzó su primera maldición asesina de la noche.

Las luces multicolor que salían de las varitas de los atacantes ahora se convirtieron en un torrente de luces verdes. El chico seguía creando escudo tras escudo para protegerse, pero estos iban cediendo poco a poco. En su cara se empezaba a notar preocupación. La Varita de Sauco estaba por ser derrotada.

Pero el muchacho tenía un plan desesperado. Agitó la Varita de la Muerte, y creó un escudo de piedra a su alrededor. Las maldiciones asesinas se demorarían unos momentos en abrirse paso a través de él. Pero desde el interior de este, el muchacho agitó nuevamente la Reliquia, y aunque nadie vio este movimiento, dedujeron más tarde que eso había pasado por lo que sucedió después.

Uno de los aurores dejó de atacar al escudo de piedra, y girándose hacia su compañero que estaba a su lado, gritó:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

Su compañero murió instantáneamente, y los demás tardaron un momento en notarlo. Después otro auror dejó de atacar al chico por atacar a su compañero. Luego otro, y otro…

-¡Potter! ¡Está lanzando maldiciones Imperius desde adentro!- gritó la directora McGonagall mientras dejaba de atacar el escudo del chico y se ponía a combatir contra dos aurores.

Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago. Sus aurores, sus amigos, estaban siendo asesinados por ellos mismos. Eran veinte adultos contra un chico, y estaban perdiendo la batalla.

-No lo creo- se dijo Harry y se lanzó con la varita en alto hacia el escudo de piedra. Con un amplio movimiento la hizo estallar y apuntó hacia el interior.

-Mierda- fue todo lo que Harry dijo al ver hacia adentro. Un gran hueco había sido abierto desde el interior del escudo, bajaba unos cuantos metros, y torcía hacia afuera. Afuera de los muros de Hogwarts.

Harry miró hacia afuera, a través de las rejas, y vio dónde acababa el túnel. El muchacho ya había desaparecido.

La ira invadió a Potter como nunca había pasado antes. Giró sobre sus talones, y empezó a atacar a los aurores que estaban siendo controlados por la maldición Imperius. Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, maldición tras maldición, y uno a uno, Harry venció a sus compañeros.

Cuando el último de los aurores quedó inconsciente en el suelo, Harry cayó de rodillas, y empezó a llorar. Había perdido la oportunidad de vengar a Ron. Había perdido la oportunidad de detener esa amenaza que empezaba a cernirse sobre el mundo mágica.

Y lo peor de todo, pensó Harry con amargura, era que en su bolsa estaba su Capa y la Piedra. Acababa de perder las tres Reliquias de la Muerte.


	5. Capítulo 5: Esperanza e información

**Capítulo 5: Amargura, esperanza e información. **

En total fueron cinco los aurores muertos. Asesinados por un muchacho. Eran magos que estaban a cargo del Ministro de Magia Shacklebolt y el jefe de los Aurores, Harry Potter. Habían sido entrenados personalmente por ellos dos. Sin embargo, habían muerto. Contando con Ronald Weasley y las tres desapariciones en los meses pasados, ascendían a nueve las bajas ocasionadas por el misterioso personaje.

EL Niño que Vivió se sentía destrozado. Sentado contra una de las rejas de los muros de Hogwarts veía como los sanadores de San Mungo empezaban a llevarse tanto a los heridos como los cadáveres. Neville se sentó a su lado después de que le curasen una serie de quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- preguntó el profesor de Herbología con pesimismo.

-Nada. O tal vez todo. No lo sé.- Harry se dejó vencer por la tristeza, y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus verdes ojos.

-Esa varita es poderosa. Muy poderosa. ¿Viste el dragón? Nunca había visto algo así.-

-Ni yo. No me sorprende que Dumbledore no haya querido sacarle el provecho a la varita de Sauco. Tener algo tan poderoso en tus manos es muy peligroso- sentenció Harry. Él mismo se había negado durante veinte años a usar la Varita. Y ahora la acababa de perder.

-¿Viste qué escudos más poderosos? ¡Ni las maldiciones asesinas lo atravesaban! ¡Y una maldición Imperius tan potente! Ni los mortífagos podían hacer algo así- se lamentó Neville.

-Ese es el problema, Neville- Harry regresó a ver a su amigo con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas. –Dumbledore sabía que esta Varita en malas manos podía ser catastrófica. Pero él evitó que Voldemort se hiciera con ella. ¿Te imaginas a Ryddle con esta Varita? No seguiríamos vivos- Harry agachó la cabeza y continuó hablando: -No pude evitarlo. Llegué muy tarde. Seguramente me estuvo espiando todo el camino por el Bosque.-

-Cálmate, Harry. Es una varita poderosa, pero ha sido vencida antes. ¿O acaso todos los magos tenebrosos que la tuvieron no acabaron muertos? Se la puede vencer. Ten un poco de fe en ti-

-Pero en casi todos esos casos fueron atacados mientras estaban desprevenidos. Y nosotros no tenemos ni idea de dónde está este muchacho ahora. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es-

-¿Dumbledore no venció al antiguo dueño de la Varita de Sauco en un duelo?-

-Oh, sí. En 1945. Quienes asistieron dicen que fue el combate más épico en la historia de la magia. Pero yo no poseo las habilidades de Dumbledore- susurró Harry.

-Claro que sí, Harry. Has derrotado ya a tantos magos tenebrosos en estos últimos años. ¡Y a Voldemort! ¡Al más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos! ¡Lo venciste!- gritó Neville, alzando los brazos con emoción.

-Recuerda que esas cosas suenan más grandes en palabras que lo que realmente fueron- susurró el auror.

-Entonces busca a este chico, y has otra de esas cosas que suenan mejor de lo que fueron. Ya veo la siguiente historia en el Profeta: Harry Potter vence al nuevo Señor Oscuro y recupera la Varita de Sauco. Venderán miles de ediciones ese día- dijo Neville mientras se levantaba. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su desanimado amigo, y antes de irse, dijo:

-Recuerda, Harry. No debes hacer esto solo. A Voldemort lo vencimos juntos. Puede que la Orden del Fénix haya desaparecido, pero estamos a tiempo de llamar al E.D. al combate. Cuenta con nosotros- diciendo esto, sacó un pequeño monedero de su capa. Tras rebuscar un momento, sacó un galeón dorado y se lo dio a Harry.

-¿Ahora parezco un mendigo?- dijo Potter, sonriendo al ver la moneda.

-Llámanos cuando quieras- dijo Neville, y se marchó.

Harry revisó el galeón, y con sorpresa descubrió que era uno de los galeones que usaron en quinto año para llamar a las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore.

A pesar de que esa alegría no se comparaba con la honda tristeza de perder ya a tantos amigos, Harry empezó a formar un plan en su mente. Un plan para resucitar al E.D. como una continuación de la Orden del Fénix.

El auror caminó lentamente hacia la tumba de Dumbledore. Recogió al pasar las dos mitades de su varita de acebo rota. Sabía que no podría repararla hasta no recuperar la Vara del Destino. Debería conformarse con trabajar con la antigua varita de Draco Malfoy por ahora.

Harry hizo un gesto con su varita, y la piedra blanca que había removido de la tumba de Dumbledore se cerró, dejando nuevamente el cuerpo del director encerrado. Suspirando, el chico supo que era hora de ponerse a cazar a este chico, cueste lo que cueste.

Caminando, abandonó los terrenos de Hogwarts y desapareció.

Cientos de kilómetros al norte de Hogwarts, tres personas estaban sentadas juntas en lo profundo de una caverna subterránea. La luz de una única vela difuminaba los rostros de estos individuos, que miraban hacia la pared de piedra, sin nada más que hacer.

Finalmente el silencio se rompió por uno de ellos.

-Espero que nunca regrese ese maldito- susurró Lucius Malfoy desde la oscuridad. Su cabello rubio estaba maltrecho, y su ropa, usualmente impecable, se hallaba en mal estado.

-Si no regresa, moriremos aquí enterrados- argumentó Horace Slughorn, recostándose sobre una cama acorde a su tamaño que estaba pegada a la pared. El anciano profesor ya tenía todo el pelo pintado de blancas canas. Un bastón descansaba al lado de su cama. Vestía una pijama nueva morada.

-No me importa. Pero prefiero morir antes que ver a ese bastardo otra vez.- concluyó Malfoy desde una silla frente a un pequeño escritorio de caoba donde descansaban varios pergaminos.

-¡Ey, Lucius! No estamos tan mal aquí. Exceptuando el hecho de que estamos secuestrados- dijo Rita Skeeter desde su propia cama al otro lado de la caverna. A pesar de tener el cabello todo desarreglado tras varios meses de cautiverio, la mujer se hallaba frente a un juego de esmaltes, pintándose un diseño distinto sobre cada una de sus uñas.

-Claro, como ustedes dos son los consentidos del muchacho, no se quejan- refunfuñó Malfoy y fue a acostarse en su cama. En aquella triste caverna no se podía hacer más que dormir o ver el techo.

-Si cooperaras más con el chico, tendrías más beneficios- dijo la escritora, señalando sus frascos de esmaltes para uñas con una sonrisa.

El antiguo mortífago no contestó, y el silencio reinó durante varios minutos más. Finalmente, escucharon un estruendo de rocas moverse sobre ellos. Con un suspiro, Rita dijo:

-Ya llegó nuestro anfitrión. Y al parecer, sigue vivo.-

-Lamentablemente…- convino Malfoy.

Escucharon unos pasos bajar apresuradamente. Después, otro sonido de piedras moviéndose llenó la caverna. Una puerta secreta acababa de abrirse. Un chico vistiendo una capa verde oscuro entró corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Profesor Slughorn! ¿A qué no sabe qué conseguí hoy?- dijo el muchacho, mientras se quitaba la capucha. Sus jóvenes facciones denotaban una alegría inmensa.

-¿La Varita? ¿Conseguiste la Varita?- dijo el maestro, levantándose con una cara de sorpresa. Los otros dos cautivos se acercaron con evidente curiosidad.

-No solo tengo la Varita- dijo el muchacho sacando el arma de su bolsilla y haciéndola girar sobre sus dedos. La tenue luz de la caverna permitió a Horace reconocer que, en verdad, esa era la varita que Dumbledore utilizó durante más de medio siglo.

-¿Entonces, qué más tienes?- lo apuró Skeeter.

-Tengo poder sobre esta Varita. Vencí a su anterior dueño- acabó el muchacho triunfal.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Mataste a Harry? ¡Mataste a Harry!- gritó el antiguo profesor de Pociones mientras se empezaba a alejar del muchacho. Pero este se limitó a reír por la expresión de sorpresa de Slughorn.

-No, profesor. Ya sabe que considero un acto detestable matar a una persona. No soy como Ryddle- le guiñó un ojo al adulto, pero este no parecía convencido, por lo que agregó: -Hice lo mismo que Draco Malfoy. Esperé a Harry, lo desarmé por la espalda, tomé su varita y corrí. Rápido y sencillo. Ese pobre hombre debe sentirse muy mal- acabó el chico. Empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio y revolvió unos papeles, buscando uno en particular. Tras unos momentos, agregó:

-Por cierto, también conseguí las otras dos Reliquias. Pueden echarle un vistazo, si desean- sacó el pequeño bolso mágico que pertenecía a Harry Potter, y extrajo una vieja capa de invisibilidad y un anillo.

-¡Demonios, chico! ¿Le quitaste todo esto a Harry Potter?- exclamó Rita con sincera admiración. Si lograba escapar de ahí, podría escribir miles de historias que la harían millonaria.

-Fue muy fácil, la verdad. Y fue un accidente. Yo solo quería irme con la varita, pero él dejó caer su bolso y no dudé en quedármelo- dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad, como si robarle las Reliquias de la Muerte al mago más famoso de todos los tiempos fuera fácil. Mientras tanto, seguía rebuscando entre los papeles.

-Esta Varita es más poderosa de lo que creíamos- le dijo el chico a Lucius y Horace. Los dos hombres dejaron de examinar la Capa y centraron su atención en él. -¿Recuerdan estos hechizos para transformar objetos inanimados en animales?- Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Y recuerdan que a duras penas logramos transformar piedras en duendecillos?- Volvieron a asentir. –¡Pues yo transformé un dragón! ¡Un Colacuerno!- el chico gritó de emoción mientras los dos hombres lo miraban con un asombro desmedido.

-Dígame, profesor, ¿Ryddle alguna vez hizo un dragón? ¿Potter hizo un dragón? ¿Dumbledore? ¿McGonagall?- el muchacho empezó a caminar en círculos en la caverna. Se notaba que desbordaba alegría, como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

-Nunca…- asintió el aludido, todavía sorprendido.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo ven? ¡Soy la prueba viviente de que mi experimento está dando resultado! Dieciocho años, y ya soy mejor mago que todos quienes llegaron antes que mi. Es hora de mostrarle al mundo que va en mal camino. Es hora de demostrarles lo poderosos que pueden ser si siguen mi ejemplo- acabó el muchacho, hablando en voz alta. Sus palabras retumbaban en la caverna.

-Sebastian… Deberías pensarlo bien- dijo el profesor en tono conciliador.

-Ya lo pensé bastante. Acabé de vencer a Harry Potter. Ya nada puede oponerse a mí. Y con esta Varita… Las otras Reliquias no importan. No soy su verdadero amo, la Capa no me pertenece por lo que no seré inmortal por haberlas reunido. Pero al menos Potter ya no las controla. Eso lo vuelve tan vulnerable como cualquier otro humano.-

-¡Sebastian!- se empezó a alarmar Slughorn, al notar cómo las palabras del muchacho cambiaban de rumbo.

El chico se detuvo y contempló al profesor. Agachó la cabeza y musitó:

-Lo siento. Creo que es la emoción. Pero de todas formas, esto hay que celebrarlo. Con esta varita ya podemos ampliar esta caverna. Podemos hacerla mucho más hogareña. ¿Les apetece beber algo? Yo invito. Arriba debe quedar bastante whisky de fuego- el muchacho salió tranquilamente de la estancia silbando una canción.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lucius Malfoy se levantara de su asiento, fuera donde Horace y lo agarrara del cuello de la túnica. Sorprendido, el anciano intentó defenderse, pero el mortífago lo lanzó al suelo, gritando:

-Muy bien, anciano gordo. Llevamos aquí meses y solo tú sabes qué sucede. Explícate de una vez-

-¡Lucius! ¡Cálmate!- se espantó Rita. Dejó las dos Reliquias que estaba examinando sobre su cama y se levantó, preparada para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Está bien, Rita. Creo que les debo una explicación. A ambos. De todas formas, soy el qué más tiempo ha estado aquí y creo saber qué está pasando- el anciano se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Muy bien, escuchamos- repuso Malfoy, sentándose junto al escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

-Llevo casi siete meses aquí. Mucho más que ustedes. Y la razón por la que me secuestró el muchacho es la misma para los tres. Él quiere aprender. Necesita información.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos- interrumpió el mortífago con brusquedad. -¿Quién es? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué nosotros?-

-Mira, Lucius. Tú fuiste traído aquí por algunas razones, y el muchacho te las ha dado a conocer todas. Quiere que le enseñes artes oscuras. Pero más que nada, quiere que le enseñes cómo era Ryddle cuando tenía poder. Qué hacía, qué hechizos usaba, qué buscaba, sus planes…-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, dime algo nuevo- interrumpió nuevamente Malfoy, pero Slughorn siguió hablando.

-Rita, tu llevabas más de veinte años rondando junto a los magos más poderosos e influyentes de la época. Lo sabes casi todo. Es por eso que él te trajo aquí- Rita asintió con solemnidad, como si aquel trabajo fuera de lo más importante.

-Pero tú pareces su mentor. ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto?- habló cansinamente Malfoy.

-No soy su mentor ni nada por el estilo. Él sabe que yo soy muy anciano. He vivido mucho. Conozco gran cantidad de cosas del mundo mágico que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera de ustedes. El muchacho me pidió que le enseñe hechizos, pociones… Pero no solo eso. Él le da especial interés a las leyendas, los mitos y las historias del mundo mágico. Se interesa por los más minúsculos detalles. Y yo, mi querido Lucius, soy un baúl lleno de estas cosas. A veces siento que es como un nieto que nunca tuve…-

-¿Qué busca?- repuso con brusquedad el otro hombre, cansado de escuchar al anciano divagar.

Slughorn suspiró, y dijo:

-El muchacho nunca fue a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sabe mucho más y es más fuerte que cualquier profesor que esté dando clases en este momento en el Colegio. Incluso sería más fuerte que Harry, si es verdad que lo ha vencido.-

-Te pregunté qué es lo que está…-

-¡Sí, Lucius, pero déjame continuar! No tengo idea de quién es, solo que su nombre es Sebastian. Tiene dieciocho años. Probablemente fuera huérfano. Pero tiene unas ideas extrañas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- intervino Rita por vez primera.

-Me contó que hace años cree ser mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro mago. Dijo que esto se debe a que no creció con las ataduras de nuestra sociedad mágica. Quiere liberarnos, a los magos- dijo Horace en un susurro.

-¿Liberarnos de qué?- Skeeter sonaba bastante confundida.

-De nosotros mismos. Quiere destruir Hogwarts. Quiere destruir el Ministerio. Quiere destruir a los muggles. Quiere…-

-Quiere ser otro Voldemort, querrás decir- dijo en voz baja Lucius. El miedo había reemplazado su enojo.

-Recuerda que Ryddle quería dominar el mundo mágico, no destruirlo. Se hizo con el poder del Ministerio, pero las cosas seguían funcionando. Incluso, cuando tomó Hogwarts, quiso que se sigan impartiendo clases…-

-Tienes razón- repuso Sebastian, entrando a la caverna.

Los tres adultos saltaron del susto. Estaban tan metidos en el relato de Horace que no escucharon al muchacho bajar nuevamente. Al ver sus caras, el chico no pudo más que reír.

-No se alarmen, no estaban haciendo nada malo en hablar. Pero creo que será mejor que yo mismo les cuente mi historia, para que entiendan mejor mis ideas. Incluso, si desean, podrían convertirse en mis primeros adeptos a este nuevo mundo que estoy por construir.-

EL chico agitó la Varita de Sauco, y varias botellas de Whisky de Fuego aparecieron en las mesitas de noche de cada uno de los adultos. Luego, el muchacho se sentó en el suelo de la caverna, cruzó las piernas y dijo:

-Tomen un buen vaso de alcohol y pónganse cómodos. La historia es un poco larga…-


	6. Capítulo 6: La historia de Sebastian

**Capítulo 6: La historia de Sebastian.**

-Nunca conocí a mis padres. Desde que tengo memoria fui criado por mi tía, que en paz descanse. Rowanda se llamaba. Una gran persona- el chico suspiró antes de continuar con su relato.

-Ella vivía en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Godric's Hollow. Era un sitio tranquilo, agradable. Solíamos pasar las tardes jugando cartas, ella y yo. ¿Les dije que mi tía era soltera? Pues lo era. Pero lo importante aquí es que ella abrió mi mente- Sebastian miró la cara expectante de los tres adultos, y se apresuró a continuar:

-No, ella no me dijo nada en especial. Ella simplemente empezó a enseñarme magia. Magia de verdad. ¿Mover objetos sin levantarte? Eso es para vagos. ¿Mirar el futuro en las estrellas? Eso es para idiotas. ¿Hacer dibujos de los animales mágicos? Eso es para hippies. Ella me enseñó a crear cosas de la nada. A controlar a los animales. A llevar mis habilidades hasta límites que, hasta ahora, no creí que siendo tan pequeño, alcanzaría.-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Rita en un susurro, envuelta ya en el encanto del relato.

-A los ocho años, cuando yo ya llevaba bastante tiempo como aprendiz de mago, mi tía trajo una roca a la casa. Después fue a mi habitación e hizo desaparecer mi peluche favorito. Era un hipogrifo rojo con los ojos saltones. Era hembra y se llamaba Annie. Yo iba a empezar a llorar, cuando mi tía me dio su varita y la roca, y me dijo: _"Recupera a Annie."_ Me costaron dos semanas y varias rocas, pero finalmente yo tuve a Annie de vuelta. Tal y como la recordaba. Convertí una piedra en un peluche. Después le hice amigos. Era toda una familia de hipogrifos de peluche, todos multicolor y con sus ojitos saltones…-

-Esa no es una gran hazaña…- apuntó Lucius, rompiendo el hilo del relato.

-Claro que no, pero fue el comienzo. Varios meses después convertí pequeñas piedras de un estanque en pecesitos. Antes de cumplir los once años, tenía tres conejos como mascotas. Todos habían sido creados por mí. De la nada.-

-¿De dónde sacabas los hechizos?- preguntó Horace con curiosidad.

-Mi tía se ausentó algunos días para ir a una librería en Londres. Ella no trabajaba, así que me imagino que robaba los libros. Y nunca trajo libros para principiantes. Todos eran para magos expertos, para aquellos que deseaban dedicar su vida a esto. Pero eso es solo mi comienzo en el arte de la Transformación. Antes de ir a Hogwarts podía hacer que los líquidos sean sólidos, los sólidos, líquidos….-

-¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?- preguntó en voz alta Rita, sorprendida.

-Oh, sí. Y ese sería el punto clave para mis ideas. Recibí dinero del fondo de ayuda para huérfanos de Hogwarts. Con libros y uniformes de segunda mano, y una varita reluciente de Ollivander, fui con ansias de aprender lo que más pudiera. Sin embargo, al llegar, me decepcioné.-

-En cuanto a Encantamientos, podía invocar y controlar elementos a mi voluntad. Eran cosas pequeñas, de momento, pero era algo enorme para mi edad. ¿Se imaginan mi cara cuando pasamos dos meses haciendo levitar una pluma? ¡Y tenía compañeros que no eran capaces de lograrlo! ¡Y ni hablar de la clase de Transformación!- Sebastian alzó la voz con indignación, y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire.

-¿A qué casa fuiste?- preguntó Rita. Dentro de sí, su cabeza empezaba a tomar notas mentales de todo lo que ocurría. Después de haber perdido su pluma mágica para tomar apuntes, debió utilizar su cerebro para continuar con su carrera de periodista innoble. Fue una ardua tarea para la mujer, pero poco a poco lo fue logrando. Se dio cuenta de que esa maravillosa herramienta que tenía dentro de su cabeza podía crear historias más retorcidas que una Vuelapluma de la mejor calidad.

-A Ravenclaw, naturalmente. Mi inteligencia no podía ir a parar en ninguna otra casa. Si no me creen, pregúntenle al profesor Slughorn. Él me dio clases de Pociones- dijo, y con una sonrisa señaló al anciano.

-La verdad ya la sabes, Sebastian, no te recuerdo muy bien. No suelo prestar atención a las mentes brillantes cuando son jóvenes. Suelen ser pequeños atisbos de grandeza que se apagan con la edad. Además, con la cantidad de alumnos que entraron en tu generación, era difícil aprender sus nombres. Y si le agregamos que pronto desapareciste…-

-¿Desapareciste? ¿Qué sucedió?- Rita se olvidó por completo que estaba secuestrada en una caverna. También se olvidó los tres años que pasó recientemente en Azkaban por calumnias y difamación de las autoridades del Ministerio. Olvidó que fue la propia Hermione quien iría a buscarla a su casa para llevarla a prisión. En ese momento, la vieja Rita Skeeter había vuelto y tenía ante sí la mejor historia de su vida. Su instinto de periodista se lo decía.

-Fue en tercer año. Estaba en clase perdiendo el tiempo, como siempre. Lo único bueno que había de Hogwarts era su biblioteca. Podía obtener los libros de magia muy avanzada para mi edad. El gran problema era que yo deseaba pasar desapercibido. Odio llamar la atención. Maldita timidez… Como sea, en tercer año, a finales de otoño, mi tía falleció. Alguna rara enfermedad muggle la atacó. Pedí permiso para que me concedieran un traslador para ir a su funeral. Supuestamente debía regresar al colegio una semana después. Pero yo ya tenía planeado no regresar- el chico se limpió una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir, y continuó:

-Saqué todos los libros que pude de la biblioteca. Ya era amigo de la señora Pince, así que no hubo problema. Me enfoqué en los libros de Transformación. Oh, Dios, cómo amo Transformación… Pero saqué también varios libros sobre duelos. Incluso conseguí un compendio de los hechizos que probablemente usaron Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945. Una verdadera joya. En fin, tomé cuanto libro pude, y me marché. Enterré a mi tía yo solo, la velé yo solo, y me dispuse a esconderme. Me enteré que, al ver que no regresaba al Colegio, enviaron mucha gente a buscarme. Finalmente me dieron por muerto. O por perdido. No lo sé. Cuando dejaron de buscarme, estuve a mis anchas para explorar y aprender sin límites…-

-¿Cómo es que no te encontraron?- preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

-Me escondí en un bosque cerca de Godric's Hollow. Con mis habilidades era imposible que me pasara algo malo- repuso Sebastian con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, no. Me refiero al Rastreador. Eras un menor de edad realizando magia a diestra y siniestra. El Ministerio debía vigilar cualquier actividad mágica realizada por un menor- repuso Malfoy con el mismo tono altivo que utilizaba en el Callejón Diagon cuando negociaba.

-¡Ah! Esa fue una jugada maestra de mi tía. Esa mujer era tan inteligente… No sé bien los detalles de lo que hizo, pero me contó que, entre otras cosas, fingió mi muerte frente al Ministerio alegando que morí en el parto junto a mi madre. Jamás tuve el Rastreador.-

-Si moriste para el Ministerio, ¿cómo acabaste en Hogwarts?- preguntó Horace, meditabundo.

-Al parecer, Hogwarts no consulta al Ministerio para ver si sus potenciales alumnos están vivos o muertos. Ellos solo envían las cartas- repuso Sebastian, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Bueno, continúa!- apremió Rita, desde su cama, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

-El punto es que me di cuenta de que soy muy superior a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. ¿Y por qué? Porque aprendí por mi cuenta. Los estudiantes están muy limitados por sus profesores, sus asignaturas y sus libros de texto. Si un chico desea avanzar en sus estudios, debe esperar todo un año para aprender cosas más difíciles. No dan cabida al desarrollo de nuestras habilidades. El colegio está ahí para limitarnos, no para enseñarnos- concluyó Sebastian, cruzando los brazos.

Los tres adultos se pusieron a meditar estas palabras. Era cierto que aquel chico podía realizar prodigios que ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts podía hacer. Tal vez Lucius y Rita no meditaron tanto en este asunto, pero esto caló profundo en la mente de Horace Slughorn. Al profesor le constaba que aquellos alumnos más brillantes, aquellos que acababa reclutando a su Club de Eminencias, eran aquellos que seguían sus propios caminos. Eran esos alumnos quienes buscaban sus propios libros de texto aparte para estudiar temas que no se ven en clase, que realizaban actividades que no estaban en la malla del Colegio, esos eran los que triunfaban por encima del resto. Harry Potter y Tom Ryddle eran un acertado ejemplo.

-Tiene razón…- dijo lentamente el profesor. Para sorpresa y satisfacción de Sebastian, los otros dos adultos asintieron.

-Pero la cereza del pastel llegó hoy. Vencí a Harry Potter. Vencí a los Aurores. Esto quiere decir que las personas, a pesar de salir de Hogwarts y tener un mundo de posibilidades para mejorar, para ser más fuertes, siguen estando atadas, ahora al Ministerio. Todos los magos están controlados, ¿no lo ven? Desde que naces hasta que mueres, vigilan cada movimiento tuyo, esperando para castigarte. Creo que ustedes dos son vivos ejemplos de lo que ocurre cuando uno intenta sobresalir en la sociedad, ¿verdad, Lucius? ¿Rita?-

El chico hizo un ademán hacia los dos adultos. Lucius bajó la cabeza, como si el peso de las culpas pasadas todavía lo afligiera. Rita, en cambio, lo miraba con una cara de fascinación. El muchacho estaba en lo cierto: ella fue a Azkaban porque la gente deseaba que todo siguiera como siempre. No querían que se descubran los sucios secretos de los altos mandos del Ministerio. Ella intentó enseñarle eso al mundo (y también hacer dinero con sus historias, pero eso era algo secundario. O tal vez no tan secundario.) y por eso pagó muy caro.

-Sebastian, tienes razón- dijo Rita, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues sí, es verdad…- musitó Lucius, todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡Lo ven! Los magos somos más poderosos de lo que podemos imaginar. ¡Mírenme a mí!- el chico se paró de un salto y empezó a caminar airadamente por la oscura caverna. –No nos limitan ni los muggles, ni los franceses, ni Voldemort… ¡Nosotros nos limitamos a nosotros mismos! ¿No lo entienden? Imaginen una sociedad donde no existan trabajos, estudios, preocupaciones. Solamente te levantas, comes, y luego te pones a cultivar tu área mágica de preferencia. ¡La gente hará lo que más le guste! Los chicos no perderán el tiempo aprendiendo boberías que no les agradan en el colegio. Los adultos no deberán trabajar en cosas odiosas para llevarle el pan a sus hijos. La gente será feliz haciendo magia. Sacaremos el máximo de nuestro potencial. Seremos poderosos. Seremos invencibles. Pero sobre todo, seremos felices- el chico concluyó mirando hacia el techo de la cueva. Sus ojos brillaban con una alegría indescriptible.

-Sebastian, eso suena muy bonito. Pero la gente necesita reglas. Necesita orden. ¿Quién cuidará de las personas a las que les roben? ¿Quién las protegerá? ¿Quién velará por que no aparezca un nuevo Señor Oscuro para esclavizar a todos?- repuso Slughorn desde su cama. Lucius y Rita no pudieron menos que coincidir en que el anciano tenía un punto válido.

-¿Por qué van a haber robos? ¿Para qué? Si puedes hacer lo que quieras, si no existe el dinero, el trabajo, el colegio, ¿para qué robar? Mire, profesor, en mi mente veo un mundo donde cada mago y bruja sepa valerse por sí mismo. Cada individuo podrá obtener su comida, hacer su vestimenta, defenderse, estudiar y hacer lo que quiera. Eso es algo que no podemos entender si hemos sido criados en este mundo. Pero míreme, profesor. No tengo sangre de basilisco en las venas, y puedo valerme por mi mismo. Lo mismo podrán hacer los demás magos. Seremos increíblemente poderosos. Y en el caso improbable de que alguien intente robar, los mismos magos podrán defenderse. Y en el mucho más improbable caso de que alguien intente apoderarse del mundo, los magos se unirían y lo derrotarían. Todos seremos igual de fuertes. Todos seremos iguales en nuestras diferencias.-

-Sigue siendo algo muy caótico y poético. Sigo sin ver cómo la gente va a sobrevivir sin haber estudiado o sin un ente que los regule.- A Slughorn le agradaban las ideas del chico, pero veía huecos bastante grandes en su plan.

-Las personas aprenderán unas de otras. ¿Acaso no me han enseñado ustedes tres muchas cosas? Si alguien desea aprender las pociones más poderosas del planeta va a ir donde un maestro de pociones para que le enseñe todo lo que ha aprendido. Como ambos sienten pasión por aquella rama de la magia, el uno estará gustoso de aprender y el otro de enseñar. Cuando lleguen al mismo nivel, se darán la mano. Empezarán a desarrollar nuevas pociones juntos. Expandirán los límites conocidos de la magia de las Pociones. Finalmente, cuando crean haber llegado a su límite, llegará un tercer aprendiz de Pociones, y juntos emprenderán una nueva aventura. Todos los magos cooperaran entre sí para difundir la magia. Aprender no será obligación, será pasión. Trabajar será un arte. Ya lo verá- Sebastian estaba muy emocionado. Se notaba que había pasado largas jornadas cavilando la solución a todos los posibles problemas que pudiera enfrentar su plan.

-Sigo sin creer que la gente logre aprender mucho de esta manera…- repitió Slughorn, cada vez menos convencido con su argumento, intentando resistirse a lacada vez más fuerte idea de Sebastian.

-Profesor, tengo dieciocho años. Dumbledore y McGonagall habrán tenido más de un siglo de vida cada uno. Dígame si esto no es prueba suficiente de que si se aplican mis ideas, uno puede conseguir llegar más allá de la imaginación. Yo he llevado la Transformación más allá de todo lo que se pueda pensar. Y ahora lo verán - dicho esto, el muchacho se paró en medio de la caverna, se arremangó su capa y sacó la Varita de Sauco. Respiró profundamente y empezó a hacer movimientos en el aire.

La caverna empezó a transformarse frente a los tres adultos. Primero el suelo duro y rocoso empezó a ondularse, como si en lugar de ser piedra fuera agua de mar. Los tres individuos se subieron cada uno a su cama con un grito ahogado, por miedo a tocar aquel extraño suelo. El piso continuó moviéndose de forma acompasada y luego se extendió, quedando absolutamente liso. Todas las imperfecciones de la piedra habían desaparecido.

Sebastian cerró los ojos mientras continuaba con su hechizo. Parecía un maestro de ceremonia dirigiendo una maravillosa orquesta. Y lo que escucharon los adultos salir de la boca del chico no era nada parecido a un encantamiento o a un hechizo. Sonaba a música. Como si Sebastian estuviera cantando un cántico muy antiguo y muy hermoso.

Con una nota particularmente bella, el suelo empezó a iluminarse. Luz blanca y cegadora empezó a manar del piso, tanto que los secuestrados debieron taparse los ojos con las manos. Cuando notaron que la luz disminuía su intensidad, abrieron los ojos. El frío suelo rocoso se acababa de transformar en un piso de madera. Caoba auténtica y reluciente les saludaba desde abajo.

Todavía maravillados, fijaron la vista en las paredes, que también empezaban a ondularse de una manera psicodélica. Cerraron los ojos cuando estas empezaron a iluminarse, y transcurrido un momento, notaron que las paredes y el techo se acababan de transformar en cristal completamente transparente. Sin embargo, a través de este, todavía se podía ver la piedra que rodeaba la caverna. Era como poner una ventana en el corazón de una montaña. Si intentas ver a través de ella, solo vas a ver más rocas.

Pero Sebastian tenía todo preparado. Aquella mágica canción cesó, y con un diferente movimiento de varita y con un nuevo murmullo de hechizos (para nada bellos, comparados con el encantamiento anterior) los cristales empezaron a iluminarse. Tras un momento donde los adultos estaban casi cegados por el resplandor, pudieron ver que ahora, a través de las ventanas, podían ver un paisaje hermoso.

Parecía que la caverna acababa de ser transportada a la cima de un monte a orillas del mar. Por una de las paredes de cristal podía verse el sol amanecer en el horizonte de un basto océano. Por otras dos paredes podía verse una playa de arena blanca. En la última pared se veía un horizonte de verdes llanuras extenderse hasta donde se podía alcanzar a ver. En el techo se observaban las nubes de la mañana iluminarse con la salida del sol en este nuevo día.

Sebastian acababa de transformar una caverna en la mansión más hermosa del mundo.

-Discúlpenme si no prosigo hoy, estoy muy, muy cansado. Uno no debería intentar estas cosas después de enfrentarse a Harry Potter- dijo Sebastian, dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Brillante!- gritó Rita Skeeter, saltando de su cama. Se agachó y se acostó sobre la caoba del suelo y la acarició como si fuera piel de animal. Después se levantó y corrió por todas las paredes transparentes, admirando el horizonte que se abría frente a ella.

-Voldemort jamás pudo crear algo tan bello. Ni se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo- dijo Lucius, contemplando la obra del muchacho.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, cuando finalmente Slughorn habló:

-Si esto es lo que puede lograr un niño que no fue a Hogwarts ni trabaja para el Ministerio, entonces cuenta conmigo en tus planes. Estoy a tu servicio- el anciano profesor hizo una reverencia frente a Sebastian.

-Cuenta conmigo también- agregó Rita.

-También estoy adentro- dijo Malfoy.

Los tres adultos se inclinaron frente al muchacho, pero este replicó:

-¡No! No se inclinen. En nuestro nuevo mundo no habrán inclinaciones. Solo apretones de manos. Aquí no hay siervos ni amos. A partir de ahora, nosotros seremos amigos- diciendo esto, les tendió una mano a los adultos. Con clara sorpresa y alegría, ellos se apresuraron a estrecharla.

-Mañana haré una habitación para cada uno. Esta será nuestra sala principal de operaciones. Incluso pienso hacer más habitaciones por si alguien nos visita. Lamento que hoy tengan que dormir en la sala- dijo Sebastian, mientras se alejaba caminando, abriendo la puerta invisible, que ahora se encontraba sobre el océano. Sin embargo, antes de salir, agregó:

-Lo que acaban de ver es magia muy antigua. Los encantamientos antes eran canciones acompañadas de dulces melodías. Los muggles a veces suelen sentir los efectos de alegría o tristeza cuando escuchan música particularmente mágica. Es una tradición que se está perdiendo. Y esta magia antigua es mucho más poderosa que cualquier hechizo tenebroso. En nuestro nuevo mundo me encargaré de impartir esta sabiduría a cualquiera que deseé aprender el Arte de las Transformaciones. Así aprenderemos. Lo siento, lamento haberlos molestado tanto, descansen lo que más puedan, pienso traer unas personas a conversar con nosotros mañana…-

-Oh, no te preocupes. Podría dormir en esta sala el resto de mi vida- dijo Rita, contemplando el bello cielo sobre su cabeza.

-El muchacho está loco- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa. Una auténtica sonrisa como no la había tenido en años. Era la alegría de alguien que iba a formar parte de algo nuevo. Algo muy distinto a los mortífagos y Voldemort. Algo que traería alegría en lugar de tristeza. Vida en lugar de muerte.

-Pero es una hermosa locura. Este mundo será bellísimo si consigue cumplir sus planes…- acabó de decir Horace mientras se acostaba sobre su cama. Los tres adultos pasaron toda la mañana contemplando el mágico cielo sobre sus cabezas.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Nueva Orden

**Capítulo 7: La nueva Orden del Fénix.**

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Harry Potter abandonó los terrenos de Hogwarts para regresar a su hogar. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place le esperaba para darle la bienvenida. Desde que Harry y Ginny se pasaron a vivir ahí, la vieja y ruinosa fachada había sido reemplazada por una versión completamente renovada de la misma. Aquellos ex miembros de la Orden que pasaban por ahí todavía quedaban asombrados por el increíble cambio que había tenido lugar.

Sin embargo, Harry no le prestó nada de atención a la fachada. Entró caminando lentamente y con un desánimo que solo alguien que estaba obligado a seguir viviendo en contra de su voluntad podía demostrar. Desactivó los hechizos protectores usuales y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, dos pares de brazos salieron a su encuentro. Durante un instante pensó en que le habían tendido una trampa, pero pronto un perfume floral e inconfundible invadió su mente. Ginny Weasley le daba un caluroso abrazo. A su lado, también abrazándolo, se encontraba Hermione Granger.

-Sabía que estabas bien, lo sabía…- dijo Ginny, sin soltarlo.

-Oh, Harry, Harry…- sollozó Hermione.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Vamos a la cocina. Les contaré qué pasó-

Entraron los tres, todavía abrazados, a la casa. Mientras Ginny preparaba un café para Harry, este miraba con atención a su mejor amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos como nunca los había visto, ni siquiera en el funeral de su padre habían estado así. Su pelo estaba más desarreglado de lo que usualmente suele estar. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Los Potter habían ofrecido a Hermione y Rose que se pasaran a vivir con ellos tras la muerte de Ron. Hugo seguía estando en San Mungo, sin deseos de hablar con nadie. Tanto Rose como los hijos de Harry y Ginny tenían permiso para ausentarse de Hogwarts durante unos días por el funeral, y se encontraban en los pisos superiores de Grimmauld Place, durmiendo en los mismos cuartos que utilizaron sus padres décadas antes.

Una vez que los tres adultos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Harry empezó a hablar. Contó lo que sucedió tras el funeral en la Madriguera, la conversación con Neville, el viaje a Hogwarts y la búsqueda de la Piedra. Pero su voz se crispó una vez que llegó a la parte donde invocaba a Ron. No pudo hablar.

Los tres adultos rompieron a llorar nuevamente. El recuerdo de Ronald Weasley seguía sobre ellos, y en lugar de disminuir su dolor, este simplemente incrementaba cada vez que se lo mencionaba.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, dímelo- pidió Hermione cuando logró pronunciar varias palabras sin ahogarse entre lágrimas.

-Yo… Lo llamé… Dijo que no sabía quién fue. Solo sabía que estaba detrás de mí. Estaba buscándome… Ron le dijo dónde estaba yo, pero eso no le importó al chico. Igual lo hizo.- Harry se limpió las lágrimas antes de añadir, dirigiéndose a Hermione: -Dijo que ustedes tres van a salir adelante. Está muy orgulloso de ustedes y sabe que lo van a lograr. También dice que está muy bien. Dijo que Fred, James y Sirius hacen que todos lo pasen genial del otro lado…-

Los tres amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír, entre lágrimas. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Harry pudiera continuar su relato.

-Después, quise ir a buscar la Varita de Sauco. Ron me advirtió que el chico era un gran mago, y que debería contar con todas las armas que pudiera. Pero él llegó antes. Es muy poderoso. Y con la Varita es peor… Invocó un dragón en medio de Hogwarts… Después vinieron los aurores. Éramos casi una veintena de personas contra un niño. Y nos venció. Escapó… Mató a cinco de los nuestros… -

Las dos mujeres se taparon la boca para ocultar su sorpresa. Tras un momento, Ginny susurró:

-Dijiste… ¿un niño?-

-Probablemente tenga la edad de Teddy. Pero hizo magia que nunca había visto. Un dragón… Ni McGonagall ha podido crear algo así. Y usaba dos varitas al mismo tiempo. Creaba unos escudos casi impenetrables. Y la maldición Imperius… Es demasiado fuerte. Nos venció a todos los aurores del Ministerio- acabó Harry, en un susurro lleno de amargura.

-¿Neville? ¿Y Hagrid y McGonagall?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Están bien. Están en el castillo- acotó su esposo.

-¡Basta!- dijo Hermione, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa. Ginny saltó del susto, y Harry derramó lo que quedaba de su café en el suelo. Pero a la mujer no pareció importarle. Respiró hondo y continuó hablando:

-Nos estamos quejando mucho. Pero ¿qué estamos haciendo? Slughorn despareció hace tiempo y no hemos hecho nada al respecto. Ron… Se fue hace tres días, y estamos aquí, llorando. ¡Ya basta! No vamos a esperar a que vuelva a hacerse con el poder como Voldemort. Debemos cazarlo antes de que sea tarde. ¿Por qué me miran así?-

-Por nada- dijo Harry, pero la sorpresa todavía estaba en su rostro. No había visto a su amiga hablar con tanto fervor desde que en el Ministerio apareció el movimiento en contra de los nuevos derechos de los elfos domésticos liderado por Zacharias Smith.

-Hermione tiene razón- apuntó Ginny, regresando a ver a Harry. –Creo que deberíamos considerar seriamente la idea de Neville. El E.D. podría ser muy útil ahora.-

-Lo he estado pensando, pero ya tenemos a los aurores en esto. Y cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado hoy, tendremos a medio Ministerio ayudándonos a buscar a este tipo- repuso Harry.

-Pero, ¿qué experiencia tienen ellos? Muchos de ellos estaban escondidos en sus casas mientras vencíamos a Voldemort- dijo con amargura Hermione.

-Está Shacklebolt…- empezó Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Que es el Ministro de Magia y no puede darse el lujo de ir a pelear en primera línea contra magos tenebrosos. Necesitamos de nuestros amigos-

-¡No voy a arriesgar la vida de mis amigos otra vez!- gritó Harry, levantándose bruscamente de su silla. Pero Hermione no se aminoró, y respondió a su vez con un grito:

-¡Y perderás a todos los que amas si no haces algo, Harry!-

-Si estás insinuando que no he hecho nada al respecto…-

-¡Ya perdiste un tercio de tus aurores! ¿Con quién vas a trabajar ahora? ¿Con el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos?-

-Ustedes dos, silencio- dijo en voz calmada Ginny, interviniendo en la conversación. Su tono recordó tanto a la señora Weasley que Hermione y Harry no pudieron hacer más que obedecer.

-Harry, creo que Hermione tiene razón. Podemos llamar al E.D.. Incluso podemos traer a los antiguos miembros de la Orden. Puede que no estén en condición de luchar abiertamente, pero su experiencia nos será muy útil. Podemos unir fuerzas con el Ministerio. Si nos organizamos bien, esto no va a durar mucho tiempo. ¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿Nos darás una oportunidad?- Ginny acabó de hablar, y las dos mujeres fijaron su vista en el chico.

Harry podía sentir los deseos de ayudar de ambas. Sin embargo, ¿si algo llegaba a pasar? Si lo mismo que le sucedió a Ron le sucedía a Ginny o Hermione, no se lo perdonaría nunca. La muerte de su amigo puede que no haya sido culpa suya, pero las muertes posteriores sí pesarían sobre él.

-Saben que no quiero arriesgar a nadie- se sinceró el hombre, fijando la vista primero en su amiga, luego en su esposa.

-Es un riesgo que aceptamos, Harry- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa detrás de su tristeza que todavía se notaba en su rostro.

-Lo aceptamos cuando te conocimos- dijo Ginny desde su asiento, también con una sonrisa.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír. Ahí estaban ellos tres. Juntos. Tal vez tenían razón. Puede que sea necesario que sus amigos participen para atrapar al muchacho.

-Hermione, ¿qué tan rápido puedes reunir al E.D. y la Orden?- preguntó finalmente Harry.

-Muy rápido- dijo la mujer, mostrando una auténtica sonrisa.

-Creo que los chicos ya despertaron- apuntó Ginny, cuando los tres escucharon pasos en los pisos de arriba.

-Será mejor que suba a saludarlos, hace rato que no hablo con ellos- dijo Harry, saliendo de la cocina.

Más tarde aquel mismo día, Harry llegaba a su oficina. Aunque pasó la mañana jugando con sus hijos y con Rose, el sentimiento de tristeza seguía ahí. Y todavía tenía varias tareas pendientes que, como jefe de los Aurores, debía realizar. Tareas muy dolorosas.

Dentro del Departamento de Aurores reinaba el silencio. Harry era el único que se encontraba ahí. Los demás aurores estaban o muertos o en sus casas. Después de la cruel noche anterior, él les había un par de días libres mientras planeaba qué hacer a continuación. Esperaba que el E.D. y los antiguos miembros de la Orden ayudaran a arrojar luz sobre el siguiente paso que debían tomar.

Pero ahora él tenía que ocuparse de un muy triste papeleo sobre las muertes de sus trabajadores. Debía planear funerales para los fallecidos, subsidios para los hijos, y lo peor de todo, debía comunicarse con sus familias y contarles lo que había pasado. Debía hacerlo pronto, pues se imaginaba la gran angustia que debía sumir a todos los allegados de sus compañeros caídos.

-¿Pero qué es peor? ¿Estar con la duda de no saber qué sucedió? ¿O tener la certeza de que ya sucedió algo malo?- se preguntó Harry a si mismo, mientras buscaba en un pergamino la dirección de los familiares con los que tenía que hablar. Sabía que era algo muy difícil de hacer, pero él quería ir personalmente, casa por casa, a dar la noticia. Es lo menos que podía hacer por sus amigos que dieron la vida por la causa.

En ese instante, la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un sonoro golpe que sobresaltó al auror. Este se levantó, y con varita en mano, apuntó al recién llegado. Con cierto alivio (aunque no tanto) vio a Draco Malfoy entrar con la furia de un basilisco a su despacho.

-¡Dos meses, Potter! ¡Hoy se cumplen dos meses! ¿Ya sabes dónde está mi padre?- gritó Malfoy, enfrenando al auror. Entró rápidamente y se paró al otro lado del escritorio del aludido. Las miradas que ambas se lanzaban recordaba claramente a sus épocas de colegio.

-Sigo en ello, Malfoy. Y la próxima agradecería que no tumbaras mi puerta- respondió Harry, calculando las palabras. Lo que menos quería ahora era iniciar un duelo en medio de la Oficina de Aurores.

-Pues no te veo trabajando mucho. Imagino que las donaciones de los Malfoy al Ministerio van a cesar inmediatamente- amenazó Draco, pero Harry le tenía esto sin importancia.

-Mira, Malfoy. Estamos seguros que tu padre fue secuestrado por el mismo mago que ha causado los últimos problemas. Estamos tras su pista. Cuando lo encontremos, también lo encontraremos a tu padre- Harry no tenía idea de si Lucius Malfoy había sido secuestrado por Sebastian o no, pero debía darle algo a Draco para que se tranquilice, al menos por el momento.

-Me alegro que tantas muertes hayan servido para llegar a esa pista. Imagino que deberá morir medio Ministerio más antes de llegar a su paradero, ¿verdad, Potter?- Draco hablaba con malicia, provocando al otro. A fin de cuentas, los aurores llevaban dos meses sin tener la menor idea de dónde podría estar Lucius en aquel momento.

Harry levantó la varita hacia la cara de su oponente, y reprimiendo toda la ira que podía, dijo en voz baja:

-Si vuelves a decir eso, Malfoy…-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Desaparecerme? ¿Llevarme a Azkaban? Seguro que a El Profeta le encantará saber que andas llevando inocentes a prisión mientras tus empleados mueren enfrente tuyo- Draco también sacó su varita y apuntaba hacia el pecho de Harry.

-¡Perdí a mis compañeros! ¿Crees que no estoy haciendo nada al respecto?- gritó Harry, contento por fin de poder desahogarse a viva voz con alguien.

-¡Y yo podría perder a mi padre si sigues al mismo ritmo que ahora!- gritó a su vez Malfoy.

Harry quedó en silencio. Si se ponía en los zapatos de aquel hombre que estaba frente a él, podía sentir la angustia de no saber qué estaba pasando. De no saber si mantener la esperanza de que su padre seguía vivo o no. Lo mismo que le pasaba a las familias de los aurores caídos.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy. Trabajaremos más duro ahora. Te mantendré informado de lo que averiguemos- dijo finalmente el auror, bajando la varita. Los tiempos de Hogwarts habían acababado hace muchos años, y ahora Harry no sentía vergüenza en aceptar que ahora, Draco tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

Malfoy se sorprendió de que Harry claudicara tan pronto. Bajo la varita y la guardó en su capa. Miró al auror a los ojos, y solo atinó a decir _"Eso espero" _antes de darse media vuelta y emprender el viaje de regreso.

Cuando Draco estaba en la puerta se detuvo, y girando la cabeza, agregó en voz baja:

-Potter… Siento mucho lo de Weasley-

Harry se sorprendió, y durante un instante pensó que había sido su imaginación. También en voz baja, el auror dijo:

-Yo también lo siento. Recuperaremos a tu padre. Tenlo por seguro-

Draco sonrió, y dándose la vuelta, empezó a irse.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Harry desde su oficina. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea algo descabellada, pero quién sabe si podría dar resultado.

-¿Potter?- respondió el aludido, con sorpresa, girándose.

-Esta noche vamos a reunirnos varios miembros de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumbledore para planear qué hacer, analizar pistas, proponer acciones a tomar… Sé que estás involucrado en esto. ¿Quisieras venir?-

Malfoy miró al auror con gran sorpresa. Nunca antes había sido invitado a un grupo de magos que iban a emprender acciones reales para cambiar el mundo. Exceptuando a los mortífagos, claro, pero esa era otra historia.

-Lo siento, Potter. Creo que trabajo mejor por mi cuenta. También estoy siguiendo unas pistas que parecen llevarme a un buen destino- aseguró Malfoy.

-Draco, este chico es peligroso. Hagas lo que hagas, ve con mucho cuidado. Y si te lo llegas a encontrar, evita luchar contra él- advirtió Harry, sorprendido que el hombre estuviera en su propia investigación.

-Tranquilo, Potter, sé lo que hago. De todas formas, si llego a saber algo importante, te lo haré saber. Hasta luego. Y suerte…- dijo finalmente Malfoy, alejándose por el pasillo.

-Igualmente, Draco, igualmente…- dijo Harry, pero dudó de que el hombre lo haya escuchado.


	8. Capítulo 8: Los maestros

**Capítulo 8: Aprendiendo de los maestros.**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse a través de las paredes mágicamente encantadas de la caverna donde los tres secuestrados se encontraban, cuando Sebastian volvió a entrar a la estancia.

-Señores, es momento de hacer historia- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba las manos. Hizo aparecer cuatro cómodas sillas y las colocó en el centro de la sala. Las colocó formando un cuadrado, dejando un espacio entre ellas.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- los invitó el muchacho. Cada una de las cuatro personas se sentó en una silla, y los adultos aguardaron con silencio para ver qué iba a suceder. Tras un momento, Sebastian habló:

-Hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento. Vamos a demostrarle al mundo cuánto podemos aprender de los verdaderos maestros. No vamos a usar libros. No vamos a usar ningún texto. Aquí invocaremos a los magos más importantes de la historia. Rita, acércame la Piedra de la Resurrección, por favor.-

La bruja se apresuró a traer la Reliquia, que descansaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Tras dársela al chico, este preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué les parece si empezamos conversando con Albus Dumbledore?-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, el timbre del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place no paraba de sonar. Varios minutos después, la mayoría de los antiguos integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore se hallaban presentes. También los acompañaban algunos antiguos miembros de la Orden, como varios Weasley, Hagrid y la directora McGonagall. Aquella noche, el cuidado de Hogwarts estaba a cargo de los aurores. Los que quedaban vivos, claro.

Los presentes, lejos de estar alegres por verse reunidos una vez más, estaban tristes y acontecidos. Sabían lo que estaba pasando. Ronald Weasley había sido asesinado por un desconocido. Varios aurores más habían perdido la vida la noche pasada. Era eso lo que les reunía. Habían luchado una vez contra Voldemort, ahora era turno de enfrentarse a esta nueva amenaza.

-Ejem, ejem…- dijo Hermione para que todos hicieran silencio. A Harry le recordó fugazmente a Umbridge en el Colegio. Reprimió una sonrisa antes de continuar escuchando a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias por venir. No saben cuánto lo aprecio. Yo… Yo…- La mujer no pudo continuar hablando y rompió a llorar. Ginny se apresuró a abrazarla. Los presentes la miraban con una tristeza indescriptible.

-Vamos al patio un rato. Necesitas aire fresco- dijo Ginny, tomando de los brazos a su amiga y la llevaba afuera de la cocina. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la menor de los Weasley vio dos orejas extendibles subir a gran velocidad hacia el tercer piso.

-Definitivamente, son iguales a nosotros- dijo la pelirroja, mientras Hermione ahogaba una risa entre sus sollozos. Ambas salieron abrazadas de la casa y se sentaron en la entrada del 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlos escuchar?- preguntó por fin Granger, tras tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿A los chicos? Por supuesto que no. Yo estaba en cuarto cuando vine aquí por primera vez y no me dejaron escuchar. Ellos están empezando Hogwarts. Incluso Lily todavía no empieza sus estudios- concluyó severamente Ginny.

-¿Crees que lo logremos?- susurró Hermione bruscamente. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían hinchados.

-¿Que logremos que los chicos no escuchen la conversación? Fácil, ponemos un hechizo de…-

-No me refiero a eso- cortó Hermione. –Me refiero…-

-Sí, sí sé a lo que te refieres- Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y continuó hablando:

-Hemos reunido a todos los que pudimos. Estamos los mejores aquí. Ni Voldemort se resistió al poder de la Orden. Este maldito no podrá contra el E.D…-

-Recuerda que la Orden no hizo nada muy útil contra Voldemort. Él se hizo con el poder, incluso con Dumbledore dirigiéndola…- repuso Hermione.

-Las cosas eran diferentes. Ellos debían trabajar escondidos. Habían espías en el Ministerio. Ser parte de la Orden era sinónimo de ser un revolucionario casi igual que ser mortífago. E incluso así, la Orden logró desbandar cientos de planes de Voldemort. Salvaron cientos de personas. Ahora es distinto. Estamos preparados y tenemos mucha experiencia. Además contamos con todo el Ministerio. Nosotros somos los que vamos a cazar a este desgraciado. Ya lo vas a ver, se pudrirá en Azkaban. Lástima que ya no estén los dementores ahí…-

Ese último comentario le hizo reír a Hermione. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la Weasley, y tras susurrar un _"Gracias" _se encaminaron otra vez a la casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron otro par de orejas extendibles pegadas a la puerta de la cocina. Ambas mujeres sonrieron mientras Ginny sacaba su varita, y tras agitarla, las orejas se empezaron a quemar. Un instante después, un largo hilo de ceniza cayó al suelo. Varias voces infantiles sonaron en el tercer piso y unos pasos que pretendían ser silenciosos bajaron las escaleras. La cabeza de James asomó por el rellano del segundo piso.

-¡Mamá! ¿Tú las quemaste?- exclamó el muchacho con indignación.

-Sí. Y será mejor que empieces a hacer la maleta. Mañana regresas a Hogwarts- replicó Ginny, mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Y Albus?-

-Él puede quedarse unos días más- dijo su madre, guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta. Mientras sacaba su varita para colocar un hechizo para evitar que los niños escucharan, escuchó a James gritar al otro lado.

-¡Mamá! Debes estar de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!-

Ginny empezó a reírse, y fue a sentarse junto a Harry. Hermione parecía más tranquila, otra vez de pie en medio de la cocina. Tomó aire, y empezó a hablar.

-Amigos, vamos directo al punto. Hay una nueva amenaza. Ya muchos de nosotros hemos probado su poder, y nos ha dolido. Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que empiecen cosas peores. Voldemort fue de cierta manera previsible. Dumbledore lo conocía. Pero a este maldito no lo conocemos. No sabemos quién es. Si llega a tomar poder igual que Voldemort, no podremos detenerlo nunca. Tenemos que vencerlo ahora. No hay tiempo que perder. Y es por eso que estamos reunidos aquí.-

Hermione observó a los presentes. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquellas mismas personas se habían reunido para estudiar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la Cabeza de Puerco. En ese entonces se enfrentaban a las normas de Umbridge. Ahora se enfrentaban al asesino de su esposo.

-Todos los que deseen participar estarán arriesgando sus vidas. Muchos de nosotros ya tenemos familias a cargo nuestro, es por eso que espero que piensen muy bien antes de aceptar esto. Y Recuerden que no vamos a hacer esto ni por Ron, ni por los aurores caídos. Es para proteger al mundo mágico. Debemos evitar que ascienda un nuevo Señor Oscuro al poder.- La mujer acabó, dejando a los presentes en silencio. Todos miraban al suelo o a Hermione.

Tras un minuto donde nadie habló, Luna Lovegood fue la primera en responder:

-Pueden contar conmigo-

-Y conmigo- dijo a su vez Neville.

-Estoy adentro- dijo Bill Weasley, cogido de la mano de Fleur Delacour, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo tambien-

-Y yo…-

Al final, todos los asistentes decidieron participar. Harry y Hermione estaban realmente agradecidos con ellos. Fue Potter quien tomó la palabra ahora.

-Muy bien. Ahora quisiera que la profesora McGonagall nos contara un poco de lo que fue la Orden. Usted siempre fue muy allegada a Dumbledore, una de las personas de mayor confianza para él. Quisiera que nos comparta lo que hacían. Cómo trabajaban, cómo obtenían información, ¡todo! Eso sería clave para saber por dónde empezar.-

La directora de Hogwarts suspiró, y dijo:

-Bien, pero quiero que todos tomen asiento, y les contaré lo que hacíamos. Pero desde ya debo advertirles que eso no nos será muy útil, esto es muy distinto…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Hermione, desilusionada.

-Escuchen y verán…-

.

.

.

Entre tanto, en la caverna-mansión, Albus Dumbledore se materializaba frente a ellos. Slughorn y Rita dieron un grito de sorpresa, Lucius miraba con miedo al espectro, y Sebastian se veía muy satisfecho.

-Buenas noches, profesor- saludó el chico.

El espectro abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Vio a los tres adultos y al chico. Observó la habitación dónde se hallaban. También se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía la Piedra de Resurrección en su mano.

-Dime, Horace, ¿este es el nuevo señor oscuro?- preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a su antiguo amigo.

-¡Albus! No lo puedo creer. Tú… Aquí… Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más. Es realmente asombroso- fue lo único que atinó a decir el anciano. Sin embargo, Dumbledore fijo su vista en él por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Incluso siendo un espectro, Slughorn sintió cómo su amigo lo miraba como si fuera por medio de rayos X. Suspiró y contestó:

-Albus, tú nunca cambias… Este chico no es ningún señor oscuro. Se llama sebastian, y bueno, tiene ideas muy interesantes- dijo el anciano.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan interesantes como las ideas de Tom Ryddle?- preguntó nuevamente el espectro, y Horace empezó a sonrojarse.

-No. Esto es distinto. No tiene nada que ver con ese muchacho.-

-Entonces me imagino que ustedes tres están aquí por voluntad propia, ¿verdad?- Dumbledore miró a los adultos, que no respondieron. El anciano sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso pensé. Me sorprende que estén sentados tan cómodos con su secuestrador. Creo que hay un nombre muggle para referirse al enamoramiento entre el secuestrado y su captor-

-Esto no es así- dijo Rita, pero el espectro la interrumpió.

-No quiero saber nada de ti, Skeeter, así que mantente callada. Horace, me sorprendes. Creí que, después de enseñarle a Ryddle, habías dejado de ayudar a futuros magos tenebrosos en potencia-

-¡No es ningún mago tenebroso! Tiene unas ideas muy grandes de libertad. Libertad para todos…-

-¿Y los muggles? ¿Y los mestizos? ¿Y los squibs? ¿Y los animales mágicos?- preguntó, todavía tranquilo el espectro, pero se notaba la ira formándose en su interior.

-Todos ellos serán igual de libres que nosotros. Déjeme presentarme, profesor. Soy Sebastian, antiguo alumno de Hogwarts. Siempre quise conversar con usted- dijo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al espectro.

-¿Qué ideas tienes en mente?- preguntó, escéptico, Albus.

-Libertad de conocimiento. De aprendizaje. De vida. Y creo que usted es un gran ejemplo de que yo tengo razón-

Los tres adultos y el antiguo director alzaron sus cejas al mismo tiempo. Sebastian se rió por el gesto, y continuó hablando:

-Hogwarts y el Ministerio limitan a los magos. No les permiten sacar su verdadero potencial. Yo soy un ejemplo de alguien que, aprendiendo por su cuenta, es más poderoso que cualquier otro mago vivo. Incluso usted, profesor, se volvió el gran mago que es lejos del Ministerio y aprendiendo por su cuenta. No tuvo a nadie que frenara su avance en los conocimientos mágicos. Eso mismo quiero yo. Que seamos libres de aprender lo que queramos. De hacer lo que queramos. Sin trabas…-

-Eso es anarquía. Todos necesitamos un orden, una sociedad en la cual vivir- dijo Dumbledore con sequedad.

-Viviremos en una sociedad. Tendremos un orden. Eso es lo malo de la gente, ellos creen que cuando alguien es feliz, está alejado del orden natural de las cosas cuando es al revés. Los magos seremos felices. Cada uno hará lo que más le guste. Será la sociedad perfecta- acabó Sebastian.

-Destruirás todo lo que los magos hemos construido durante milenios. La paz y la armonía en la que…-

-¡No! Ustedes construyeron algo que creen que está bien, pero no tiene por qué seguir siendo así. Usted, yo, Potter y Ryddle son solo algunos ejemplos del poder que podemos llegar a tener si trabajamos y aprendemos sin ataduras. Pero no quiero ser el único. Quiero que todos seamos igual de poderosos.-

-Vas a destruir Hogwarts- sentenció Dumbledore.

-Y el Ministerio también. Es triste pero necesario. Será duro al inicio para todos los magos que dependen de estas dos nobles instituciones. Pero esta tristeza será breve. La libertad terminará mostrándoles el camino a todos los magos-

-Horace, tu puedes evitarlo. No sé qué te dijo, pero sé que en tu interior sabes que está mal. No puedes permitir que ocurra nuevamente lo de Ryddle. Él habla de libertad y felicidad, pero ¿a cuánta gente ha matado ya? ¿Lo sabes tú, Horace?- dijo Dumbledore, preguntándole a su amigo. Pero Sebastian fue el que respondió:

-Déjeme recordarle que Ariana fue su primera víctima, profesor. La gente comete errores y aprende de ellos. Usted lo hizo, yo lo hice.-

-Horace, ¿qué tan poderoso es este muchacho?- quiso saber el espectro.

-Pues mucho. Dijo que transformó una piedra en un dragón…-

Los ojos del director se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era obvio que ese era un gran logro incluso entre las personas más versadas en Transformación.

-Puede que tengas razón- admitió tras unos minutos de silencio Dumbledore. Se notaba abatido. En su interior sabía que volvía a caer en los peligros de la ambición de las nuevas ideas.

-Confíe en mí, profesor. Soy muy inteligente. Lo he pensado todo a detalle. No perdería mi valioso tiempo si esto no fuera lo mejor. Sería más fácil conquistar al mundo y someterlo a mis pies. Pero no. Yo quiero que seamos libres- concluyó Sebastian.

El anciano no respondió. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando pensar en qué podía salir mal. Pero él ya llevaba décadas muerto. Lo que sucediera o no sucediera, estaba lejos de ser su responsabilidad.

-Y ahora tengo una pregunta. Ambos somos amantes de la Transformación. Tanto que me gustaría conversar bastante sobre el tema con usted. Pero ahora ando buscando algo en particular…-

-Si es una Reliquia o un Horrocrux, me temo que no sabrás nada de mí- sentenció el anciano.

-Es un libro- dijo Sebastian.

-Pensé que no querías que el nuevo mundo obtuviese información de los libros- interrumpió Slughorn.

-No, el conocimiento viene mejor de las personas que de los libros. Pero este libro en particular no ha sido estudiado por nadie que conozca. Es uno muy antiguo, y creo que el profesor Dumbledore puede ayudarnos.-

Albus solo miraba fijamente al muchacho, inexpresivo. Sebastian respiró hondo y dijo:

-¿Qué sabe usted del libro de Thot?-

Los tres adultos vivos permanecieron en silencio, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba el chico. Sin embargo, Dumbledore abrió los ojos completamente. La pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Aprender, profesor. Quiero saber todo lo que pueda del arte de la Transformación. Después, quiero enseñar todo esto a las futuras generaciones. Y sé que el libro es muy importante- acabó Sebastian.

El espectro suspiró, y dijo:

-Siéntate, muchacho, la historia que te voy a contar acerca del libro puede ser bastante larga…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Rita, ilusionada.

-Escuchen y verán…-


	9. Capítulo 9: La Orden y el Libro

**Capítulo 9: La historia de la Orden y el Libro**

-La Orden del Fénix no hubiera sido nada sin dos personas en particular. Los demás podíamos bien nunca haber participado, y la historia no hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo, estas dos personas fueron fundamentales. Eran Albus y Snape- la profesora McGonagall empezó su relato mientras toda la cocina del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place se hallaba en silencio.

-Albus sabía exactamente cómo pensaba Voldemort, o al menos tenía una idea bastante aproximada. Él se sentaba durante largas horas en su despacho, dentro del Pensadero, analizando cada detalle de la vida de Ryddle. A partir de ahí empezaba a unir cabos sueltos, y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas que nos servirían en la lucha.- La anciana directora tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Por su parte, Severus fue nuestro espía durante casi todo el tiempo en el que Voldemort estuvo activo. Él era una pieza clave. Nos daba los planes de los mortífagos, sus ideas, sus próximas víctimas y objetivos. Claro que teníamos que guardar las apariencias. No podíamos interceptar cada plan que Snape nos contaba, pues Voldemort hubiera sospechado que existía un espía de nuestro lado. Sin embargo, hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos…-

-Es decir, toda la experiencia de la Orden no nos sirve para nada- dijo Hermione con amargura.

-Lamento decir que no- dijo McGonagall, con tristeza. –Cada batalla es distinta. Albus contaba con una gran ventaja sobre Voldemort, pero nosotros no podemos tener espías ni analizar la vida de este chico si no tenemos la más remota idea de quién es. Será mejor que pensemos en otra cosa.-

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- preguntó Luna desde un rincón.

-Ron dijo que me buscaba a mí. Pero ya se llevó las Reliquias, así que imagino que ya obtuvo todo lo que quería…- respondió Harry con amargura.

-Tal vez todavía tiene un plan para ti, Potter…- dijo en voz baja McGonagall, y toda la cocina fijó la vista en ella.

-Si lo único que quería de ti hubieran sido las Reliquias, no te hubiera desarmado, sino te hubiera matado directamente. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué matar a varios aurores pero no a Potter, Longbottom o a mí? ÉL debía saber que, modestia aparte, nosotros tres somos más fuertes que cualquier auror. Busca algo más…-

Estas últimas palabras dejaron a todos pensativos. Sin embargo, después de un momento, fue Harry el que rompió el silencio.

-Podemos tenderle una trampa- dijo lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Hagrd.

-Si es cierto que todavía me necesita para algo, entonces intentará ir a por mí. Podríamos usarme como carnada para atraerlo y atraparlo-

-Suena muy peligroso- dijo Ginny. -¿Qué tal si sabe que es una trampa? Nosotros seríamos los atrapados entonces…-

-Será demasiado peligroso. Pero no tenemos más pistas dónde trabajar. Y solo tendremos una oportunidad. Si se nos escapa, habremos perdido nuestra única esperanza…-

-Debemos planear muy bien todo- acotó Hermione.

-Si trabajamos entre todos, será imposible que se nos escape- ayudó Neville, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, manos a la obra, entonces- acabó Harry, con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-El libro de Thot es una leyenda egipcia. Dicen que fue escrito por el mismo Thot, dios de la sabiduría y del conocimiento, para entregarles a los hombres una herramienta con la cual forjar un imperio de bastas proporciones en cuanto a tamaño y poder. Hay quienes aseguran que el libro contiene varios encantamientos capaces de transformar la tierra y el agua al antojo del mago. También se dice que confiere poder sobre animales y bestias, poder sobre los planetas, realizar magia desde grandes distancias e incluso, la capacidad de revivir a los muertos…- empezó a contar Albus Dumbledore, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Pero todo eso es imposible…- acotó Sloghorn, sorprendido.

-Claro que no- intervino Sebastian, pensativo. Se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio lleno de pergaminos. Cogió algunos y se los pasó a los adultos para que lo observaran. El espectro de Albus Dumbledore también se mostró interesado en ellos. El chico empezó a explicar:

-Dicen que el hechizo para crear Inferi salió de ese libro. El encantamiento que yo utilicé para crear esta habitación es uno muy, muy antiguo. No es tan poderoso como otros, pero contiene más magia, si es que entienden lo que quiero decir… En fin, encontré ese encantamiento en algunos libros que, a su vez, hablaban de libros más antiguos. Se remontaban a las épocas de los griegos. Este encantamiento podría ser uno que salió del libro de Thot…-

-Podría ser…- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, observando en las manos de Skeeter el pergamino que contenía el encantamiento. Volvió a fijar la vista en Sebastian, y continuó hablando:

-Muchos de nosotros, aquellos magos deseosos de llevar las Transformaciones a niveles más allá de los conocidos, hemos buscado con ansias ese libro. Durante mi juventud, antes de conocer a Grindelwald, me carteaba con gran cantidad de magos de todos los países. A varios de ellos pregunté acerca del libro, y me dieron sus ideas al respecto. De hecho, el viaje que planeaba realizar con Elphias Doge en nuestro año tras la salida de Hogwarts tenía intención de buscar el paradero del libro. Es por eso que el itinerario iba por Grecia, Egipto y el Medio Oriente… Pero está claro que, cuando llegó Grindelwald, me olvidé por completo del libro. Las Reliquias sonaban más poderosas…-

-Las Reliquias no son tan poderosas. Sin embargo, ese libro, escrito por el dios del conocimiento… Encontrarlo será la cumbre de todos los logros. Será la piedra sobre la cual construiremos un mundo donde todos podamos aprender lo que queramos...- el chico suspiró, y después le preguntó a Albus.

-¿Y bien? ¿Logró averiguar algo acerca del paradero del libro?-

Sin embargo, el espectro se dirigió a Slughorn, y le dijo:

-Se está repitiendo lo mismo que con Ryddle, ¿no lo ves, Horace? Con los mismos discursos revolucionarios de siempre. Ya tiene la Piedra de la Resurrección. ¿Qué pasa si logra hacerse con la Varita? ¿Lo has pensado, Horace?-

El anciano profesor de Pociones solo atinó a agachar la cabeza y musitó:

-Las cosas son distintas, Albus. Esta revolución es para el bien de todos. No solo de los sangre pura, no solo de los magos, sino de todos. No habrá muertes, ni destrucción. Solo un cambio en nuestra forma de pensar.-

-¿Le han preguntado qué sucedió con Ronald Weasley? ¿O con otros cinco aurores? Están aquí conmigo, Sebastian. Te mandan saludos- dijo con furia el espectro.

El muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, recobró la compostura rápidamente y dijo:

-Mándele saludos también de mi parte, profesor. Al parecer no me dirá dónde está el libro, ¿verdad?-

-Nunca- asintió Dumbledore, todavía con furia en sus ojos.

-En ese caso, no lo volveremos a llamar. Al menos por ahora. ¡Ah! Antes de que se vaya, profesor, quiero mostrarle algo…-

Sebastian sacó la Varita de Sauco, lo que dejó al director atónito. Pero eso no era todo. Se levantó, fue hasta la cama de Lucius, y empezó a cantar.

Un nuevo cántico, un hechizo tan antiguo como hermoso, salió de la boca del chico. La cama empezó a brillar con luz propia, y lentamente fue mutando tomando la forma de lo que parecía un caballo. Cuando el cántico se terminó, la luz que provenía de lo que había sido la cama de Malfoy empezó a decrecer. Tras un momento, pudieron contemplar un pequeño Thestral en medio de la sala.

-¿Lo ve? He superado a cualquier mago en cuanto al arte de Transformación. Soy imparable. Y cuento con esta preciada herramienta- acarició la Varita de Sauco antes de continuar –Y sí, es mía. Ya puede imaginarse qué le sucedió a su amado Harry Potter para perder el dominio sobre ella. Podría usar todo esto para el mal. Pero no lo haré. Estoy muy por encima de Grindelwald, de Voldermort, pero sobre todo, de usted, profesor Dumbledore. No soy egoísta, para nada, en comparación con usted. Voy a buscar el libro y voy a cambiar el mundo. Solo que usted es otro de los que se oponen al cambio, a las nuevas ideas. Es por eso que el mundo está en decadencia. Están todos atados a creencias e ideas demasiado anticuadas. Pero son demasiado tontos como para cambiar, a pesar de que el mal es evidente. Adiós, profesor.-

Dicho esto, el chico agitó la Piedra, y Albus Dumbledore, quien todavía tenía una expresión de sorpresa absoluta en su rostro, desapareció.

Pasó bastante tiempo en el que nadie habló, todos pensativos en lo que acababa de suceder. Finalmente Slughorn preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Qué sucedió con Ronald Weasley?-

-Él, Potter y los aurores empezaron a atacarme. Tuve que deshacerme de ellos. Fue en defensa propia, en realidad. Veinte personas contra mí. Nunca había visto semejante cobardía…-

-¡Habías dicho que no matarías a nadie!- gritó finalmente el profesor de Pociones. Las palabras de Albus lo habían hecho pensar bastante. Él hizo mucho daño cuando le habló de los Horrocruxes a Ryddle. Y ahora le había hablado de montón de encantamientos, historias y leyendas a Sebastian. Pero no iba a continuar así, no más. Lo haría por Albus.

-Profesor, los aurores me estaban atacando con maldiciones asesinas. Eran ellos o yo- dijo el muchacho, defendiéndose.

-¿Y qué hay de este libro? ¿Para qué lo buscas?- preguntó todavía exaltado Slughorn, mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba en círculos dentro de la estancia. En su interior estaba reuniendo valor para tomar una última decisión.

-He estado investigando acerca de este libro. Contiene muy pocos encantamientos de transformaciones, según dicen. Pero hay uno, en especial… Este encantamiento te conecta con la tierra y con el agua. Te permite transformarlas en lo que quieras, moldearlas a tu gusto. Con esto ya no existirían restricciones de ningún tipo en cuanto a Transformaciones. Si quiero comida, transformo unas rocas en un festín digno de un rey. Si quiero un castillo, transformo un lago en una fortaleza. Si quiero un ejército, transformo árboles en mis sirvientes…- Sebastian estaba completamente ensimismado con su relato.

-¿Podrías crear… humanos?- preguntó en voz baja Rita Skeeter.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Son solo rumores que se hablan del libro. El mito dice que la Atlántida se construyo gracias a este libro. La civilización más próspera y brillante forjó su camino gracias a los conocimientos de Thot. Castillos sobre el océano, bibliotecas en medio de bastos jardines… Y felicidad. Todo era felicidad en la Atlántida. Cada uno dedicaba su tiempo a desarrollar el arte que quería. Así fue que prosperó tanto este imperio…-

-Pero desapareció en el fondo del mar- acotó Lucius, maravillado con el relato.

-Dicen que un barco de mercaderes egipcios llegó a robar el libro de Thot de la Atlántida. Egipto estaba naciendo como un grupo de pueblos nómadas que llegaban desde Medio Oriente. Cuando los magos egipcios lograron comprender el poder del libro, empezaron a hacer cosas maravillosas. Crearon el Nilo, que es el corazón de Egipto, sin el cual ellos no serían nada. Crearon las pirámides, cumbre de su civilización. Finalmente, crearon un enorme ejército con el cual atacaron a la Atlántida. Cuentan que los egipcios sentían celos del gran imperio atlante. Dicen que fue una batalla inimaginable, pues los atlántidos también tenían un gran ejército, fruto del libro de Thot. La gran batalla se dio en medio del mar. Las olas fueron testigos de cómo miles de barcos de ambos imperios surcaban el agua para ir a morir. La batalla ya duraba varios días, y parecía que empatarían. Pero eran los egipcios los que estaban perdiendo. Iban a perder. Fue un joven mago, al servicio del faraón, el que tomó un pequeño bote y se alejó de las costas africanas donde se estaba realizando la batalla. Tras navegar varios días, llegó a la Atlántida. Desde su bote, e invocando todo el poder de Thot, sumergió al Imperio atlante en medio del océano. Imagínate, un muchacho destruyendo la civilización más grande sobre la tierra…-

-¿Qué pasó después?- quiso saber Slughorn. El anciano estaba ahora sentado en su cama, algunos metros detrás de Sebastian. Con disimulo, estaba buscando algo entre sus sábanas…

-El efecto de hundir un enorme continente en medio del mar creó un gran remolino. Y como el bote del joven mago se hallaba demasiado cerca de la Atlántida, fue arrastrado por él. Nadie sabe lo que pasó después con el mago y con el libro de Thot.

-Pero seguro tienes algunas ideas sobre el asunto, ¿verdad?- inquirió Skeeter, con su instinto de periodista a flote.

-Claro, pero solamente son ideas vagas. En China existe un ejército de terracota creada por un emperador. Estoy casi seguro de que el libro tiene algo que ver con ello. También Babilonia, Persia y Grecia tuvieron grandes monumentos y fueron cuna de grandes desarrollos mágicos. Quiero ir a verlos todos. Debo hallar el libro de Thot- finalizó Sebastian.

Desde atrás, llegó caminando lentamente Slughorn con una gran piedra en la mano. El muchacho se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado por sus ideas que no lo escuchó llegar. El anciano levantó la piedra, y con un fuerte golpe y un estruendo desagradable, Sebastian cayó al suelo con la cabeza rota.

Lucius y Rita se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa. No hubieran esperado jamás que el favorito de Sebastian hiciera esto. Pero las palabras de Dumbledore habían hecho mella en Slughorn. Él no iba a permitir que ascendiera un nuevo Señor Oscuro al poder.

-¡Rápido, la varita!- gritó Slughorn, pero Lucius y Rita siguieron inmóviles de la sorpresa. Al anciano no le quedó más que lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian para arrebatarle la Varita de Sauco de la mano.

Pero el muchacho no estaba muerto, ni inconsciente. Malfoy y Skeeter presenciaron una (muy patética) batalla en el suelo entre un anciano gordo contra un muchacho al borde del desmayo con la cabeza rota, llenando el suelo de sangre. Pero Sebastian todavía conservaba la varita. Con un destello, el anciano salió volando hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared mágicamente encantada. Slughorn no se levantó.

-Parece ser que Dumbledore jugó con su mente, ¿verdad profesor?- preguntó Sebastian, mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Tenía toda la cara llena de sangre que caía ampliamente desde su cabello negro. Pero a este parecía no importarle.

-Sé lo que eres. Sé lo que vas a hacer. ¿Libertad para los magos? ¿Felicidad para todos? Eres otro Grindelwald o Ryddle intentando hacerse con el poder. Buscas lo que ellos buscaron: dominar el mundo mágico. Pero no lo lograrás, nunca… - respondió en voz baja desde el suelo Slughorn. Tenía los ojos cerrados y si no fuera por que seguía hablando, los presentes hubieran creído que había muerto.

-¡Yo sí busco libertad para todos!- gritó Sebastian, enojado, y varias gotas de sangre fueron a parar al suelo.

-¡Buscas dominarnos! Ya asesinaste a varias personas, ¿qué te detendrá de volver a hacerlo en el futuro?- dijo lastimeramente el anciano, todavía en el suelo.

-Nada me detendrá. Solo mis propios ideales evitarán que me haga con el poder del mundo. Porque eso no es lo que quiero…- Sebastian tomó la piedra con la que había sido golpeado y la examinó. Era grande y pesada. Tenía un filo manchado con su sangre.

-Hazlo de una vez, para que Lucius y Rita vean de lo que eres capaz…- musitó desde el suelo el profesor.

-Lo haré. Pero sólo para que vean lo que sucede a los cobardes que atacan a uno por la espalda. Para que vean lo que sucede cuando traicionas la confianza de magos más grandes que uno. ¿Le gustan las serpientes, profesor? Usted fue un gran representante de la casa de Slytherin. Sin embargo, notará que las serpientes pueden ser buenas o malas, dependiendo del punto de vista…-

Sebastian agitó la Varita de Sauco y transformó la piedra que tenía en la mano en una serpiente. Una serpiente verde y plateada, como el emblema de Slytherin.

La colocó en el suelo, y esta empezó a reptar hacia donde se encontraba Slughorn, en el suelo. Este por fin abrió los ojos, e intentó incorporarse.

-Lo siento, profesor. Este nuevo mundo no da cabida a los traidores. Me hubiera gustado mucho que usted formara parte de esto. Qué lástima… Buenas noches, profesor…-

Sebastian apuntó con su varita al aludido, y empezó a murmurar un encantamiento. Momentos después, Horace Slughorn se había convertido en un pequeño ratón blanco.

-Me caía bien el profesor…- musitó el chico, mientras se sentaba en su silla, junto a Lucius y Rita, que seguían completamente inmóviles. Escucharon como el pequeño ratón blanco lanzaba un chillido y empezaba a corretear pesadamente por la habitación. La serpiente seguía tras él.

Un par de minutos después, Sebastian estaba pensativo todavía en su silla. Tenía en un lado al Thestral que había transformado utilizando la cama de Lucius Malfoy, y sobre su regazo tenía la pequeña serpiente verde y plateada. Esta serpiente mostraba un pequeño bulto en su estómago, signo inequívoco de que acababa de comer.

-Creo que dejaremos las visitas por hoy. He perdido mucha sangre, debo descansar. Nos veremos la próxima noche. Y si no les molesta, me llevaré la Piedra hoy. Me gustaría hablar con mi tía… Buenas noches, señores- dicho esto, Sebastian tomó la Reliquia y salió por la puerta secreta de la estancia, llevándose consigo a los dos animales mágicamente invocados.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Lucius por fin habló:

-Ese bastardo convirtió mi cama en un Thestral. Está loco si piensa que voy a dormir en la cama de Slughorn…-

-Podría hacerte un sitio en la mía- dijo Rita, mientras se levantaba. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar de lo que acababan de ver.

-Narcisa sigue viva, ¿sabes?- replicó Lucius Malfoy, enarcando una ceja ante el ofrecimiento de la periodista.

-Lo sé- dijo la mujer, y se acostó en un lado de su cama, dejando las cobijas descubiertas como una clara invitación para que Lucius fuera hacia ella.

Malfoy suspiró, se quitó su sucia capa, y se encaminó a la cama de Skeeter.


	10. Capítulo 10: El plan de Malfoy

**Capítulo 10: El plan de Malfoy.**

Quienes estaban reunidos en la cocina del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place ya llevaban dos horas trabajando en el único plan que podía dar resultado.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos contar con Mundungus? A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo una rata- preguntó Hermione, un poco indecisa.

-Sin él, jamás hubiéramos encontrado el guardapelo de Slytherin. Seguro que nos va a ayudar. Un par de amenazas y una bolsa de galeones, y asunto resuelto- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

Hasta ahora el plan consistía en simular un ataque a gran escala en un bosque, en el cual estarán Harry y los aurores luchando contra unos desconocidos. El ataque sería de tal escala que la noticia se esparciría rápidamente, y con suerte llegaría a los oídos del muchacho. Tras la batalla, los aurores y los atacantes quedarán "muertos" en el suelo, dejando a Harry solo y desprotegido. En ese momento debería llegar el asesino para intentar llevarse a Harry. Ahí se levantan los aurores y los atacantes que simulaban estar muertos y aparecerán otros miembros del E.D. y de la Orden. Mientras tanto Hermione crearía un encantamiento anti-aparición en el bosque. Así, el desconocido no podría desaparecer ni escapar. Serían casi cuarenta personas luchando contra el muchacho. Hagrid incluso podría traer algunas bestias para ayudarlos. Con suerte, la batalla acabaría en un par de segundos, sin que nadie saliera herido.

-Quedan varios detalles por pulir, pero suena genial- dijo Luna, contemplando un enorme pergamino donde Ginny iba anotando los puntos importantes que estaban mencionando en la reunión.

-No debemos confiarnos- advirtió la profesora McGonagall desde su asiento –Solo tenemos un intento, si esto sale mal, las cosas se nos complicarían mucho en el futuro.-

-¿Qué pasa si no viene?- quiso saber Neville. Varias personas asintieron. EL hombre tenía un buen punto.

-Lo intentaremos otra vez. Podemos fingir que nos enfrentamos a una gran banda de criminales. Podemos repetir algunas veces la batalla en varios días hasta que aparezca- dijo Harry, confiando en el plan.

En ese momento, una lechuza marrón entró volando por la ventana y se posó en la mesa de la cocina. Varias mujeres soltaron gritos de asombro. Incluso Hagrid derramó su taza de té en el suelo. Ginny se aproximó y tomó un pequeño pergamino atado a la pata de la lechuza.

-Dice: "Potter, estoy afuera. Ábreme rápido"- anunció la Weasley a los presentes, y todos regresaron a ver a Harry.

-Creo que sé quién es… Esperen aquí- dijo el auror, y salió de la cocina.

-¡Harry! ¿Y si es una trampa?- dijo Hermione, levantándose de su silla y siguiendo a su amigo.

-No creo que haya de qué preocuparse. Esperen aquí- respondió, y salió.

Con la varita en mano, Harry Potter salió de su casa. En las cercanías del 12 de Grimmauld Place no había nadie, teniendo en cuenta que ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. El auror salió lentamente y empezó a caminar por la acera. Finalmente, una voz salió del pequeño parque que había frente a la antigua casa de los Black.

-¡Por fin! Creí que me había equivocado de lugar.-

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco Malfoy salir del parque. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, resaltando así su cabello plateado.

-Veo que decidiste venir- sonrió el auror, estrechando su mano con la del recién llegado.

-Encontré una pista. Creo que sé dónde está mi padre- dijo rápidamente Malfoy. -¿Podemos entrar? Esto tardará un poco en explicar.-

-Claro- accedió Harry, y lo guió hasta la casa marcada con el número 12. Solo aquellos que conocían aquel sitio podían ver la casa. Los otros solo notarían que después de la casa marcada con el número 11 viene la 13. Sin dejar sitio para otra casa entre ellas.

-Sabía que era en el número 12- dijo con satisfacción Draco, atravesando la puerta. Como Harry lo estaba guiando, Malfoy ahora podía ver la casa.

-¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?- quiso saber Harry.

-Cosas de familia. Soy pariente de los Black, ¿recuerdas? Bellatrix siempre hablaba de esta casa… En especial de un tapiz con toda la familia Black. ¿Es verdad que aparezco yo en él?-

-Sí, sí aparecías en el tapiz. Lástima que lo quemamos hace años… Ven, estamos todos reunidos- Harry abrió la puerta de la cocina y permitió pasar a Draco.

La conversación dentro de la cocina se silenció de inmediato cuando vieron entrar a Malfoy. El ambiente se tornó tenso de inmediato. Fue Harry quien notó esto y dijo:

-Yo lo invité. Parece que tiene información que nos pueda ser de mucha utilidad.-

-En ese caso, siéntate aquí- dijo Luna, cediéndole su asiento.

Draco se sentó, claramente incómodo al notar una veintena de miradas clavadas en él. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es lo siguiente. Los Malfoy hemos tenido, durante generaciones, un Mapa de Localización Familiar…-

-¿Un qué?- quiso saber Hermione, interrumpiéndole.

-Es un objeto muy raro, tal vez único. Es un pergamino en blanco, el cual te enseña el mapa de cualquier parte del mundo que desees ver. Pero eso lo hace cualquier mapa mágico corriente. Este mapa, en cambio, te enseña si hay o hubo algún Malfoy en aquel lugar…-

-Es casi como el reloj de nuestra casa…- le dijo Ginny a Molly Weasley. Ella asintió y replicó:

-Antes podías obtener objetos como esos. Los artesanos eran mucho más hábiles que ahora. No me sorprendería que cada familia de gran estirpe tuviera un artefacto similar…-

-En fin, como les decía, mi padre desapareció en un callejón de Londres hace dos meses. Lo busqué en nuestro mapa por todo Londres, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, el Ministerio… Pero nada. No estaba en ningún sitio….- Malfoy tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Fue una gran coincidencia. Milagro, diría yo… Empecé a dar nombres de ciudades de Inglaterra al azar, pero no aparecía. Luego, empecé a dar nombres de ciudades en Irlanda…-

-¿Crees que estaría afuera de Inglaterra?- inquirió Luna, con fascinación en el relato del hombre.

-De hecho, está afuera de Inglaterra. Pasaron muchos días en los que no salí de casa, dando nombres de ciudades y pueblos al azar, buscando que, en el mapa que aparecía en el pergamino, saliera un pequeño punto rojo indicando que ahí estaba mi padre… -

-¡Lo encontraste, entonces!- dijo Hermione, con emoción.

-Es posible. En las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en Escocia vi una pequeña línea amarilla muy difuminada. Eso significaba que mi padre había estado ahí hace varios meses. La línea se detenía cerca de la costa…-

-Entonces crees que tu padre está ahí en este momento- apuntó Ginny.

-Sí. Revisé muy bien toda esa zona con el mapa y el único signo de mi padre está ahí-

-Y es muy probable que nuestro chico esté también en ese lugar- dijo Harry, para consternación de todos.

-¿Qué propones, Harry?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Debemos ir a investigar…-

-¿Investigar? ¡Debemos ir y sacarlo de su guarida!- dijo Neville, levantándose de su silla.

-No sabemos qué hay ahí. No sabemos cómo es el terreno ni lo que podemos encontrar. Es mejor echar un vistazo antes de llevar adelante cualquier plan- dijo Harry.

-Potter tiene razón. Debemos ir unos cuantos a revisar el lugar. Después ya llamaremos al resto si las cosas se complican- acotó McGonagall.

-¿Y cómo piensan llamarnos desde Escocia en medio de una batalla? Debemos ir todos- siguió hablando Neville.

-No podemos arriesgar el grupo entero en un ataque a ciegas. Eso sería muy tonto. Creo que debemos ir un pequeño grupo antes de cualquier cosa- finalizó Harry.

-Yo voy- dijo Ginny.

-Yo también- añadió Luna.

-No, para nada. Iremos los más experimentados en duelos. Neville, Hagrid y yo ya vimos cómo combate el muchacho, tenemos esa ventaja. Draco debe venir, él sabe el lugar…-

-Yo también voy- apuntó McGonagall, aunque Harry quedó viendo a la anciana con consternación.

-¿Segura, profesora?-

-Claro que sí. Necesitarán mi experiencia allá, a dónde sea que vayamos- apuntó la directora de Hogwarts.

-Está bien. Iremos los cuatro, y eso es definitivo- dijo para acallar las voces de protesta de las demás personas que estaban en la cocina. –Iremos con un traslador. Pero necesitaremos unos días para preparar todo. Necesitaremos un buen traslador. Y planear algo en caso de que las cosas salgan mal allá…-

-En dos días podemos conseguir un par de trasladores. Ahí podremos viajar- dijo Hermione.

-¡Bien! Creo que es todo por esta noche. ¿Podemos reunirnos aquí, mañana, a la misma hora? ¡Excelente! Todos hemos tenido una noche muy larga, será mejor que descansemos…-

-¿Draco? Debes prometer algo- dijo McGonagall, y todos la regresaron a ver.

-Por supuesto. No voy a decir ni una palabra de lo que he escuchado…- Pero la directora lo interrumpió.

-Sé que no harás eso, confío en ti, pero debes prometer otra cosa. No debes ir solo a buscar a tu padre. Es muy peligroso. Te acompañaremos y lucharemos a tu lado si es necesario….- acabó la anciana.

Draco se quedó mudo durante un instante. Nunca había imaginado que la profesora McGonagall se preocupara por él. Solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a salir de la cocina hacia sus hogares. Draco Malfoy fue el último en salir.


	11. Capítulo 11: Una cueva casi vacía

**Capítulo 11: Una cueva casi vacia.**

Llegó el día. Harry, Neville, Draco y Minerva se hallaban con las varitas listas, rodeando un viejo pedazo de papel periódico que serviría de traslador. El resto del E.D. y de la Orden los miraban con aprehensión. Se encontraban en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, unos en silencio, otros conversando en voz baja.

-Recuerden, si en 10 minutos no hay noticias de nosotros, Luna, Hermione, Bill, George y Charlie vendrán en el siguiente traslador. Si cinco minutos después no saben nada de nosotros, los demás cogerán este último traslador y vendrán en nuestra ayuda lo más pronto posible. ¿Entendido?- dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba la capa de viaje.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Se empezaron a escuchar los últimos consejos y despedidas antes del viaje.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Pero sobre todo, ten fe en ti. Yo lo hago- dijo Ginny, abrazando a Harry.

-No te preocupes, no se me escapará dos veces- dijo su esposo, devolviéndole el abrazo. No lo quería admitir, pero Harry tenía mucho miedo. Estaba a solo segundos de un posible enfrentamiento contra el asesino de su mejor amigo. Las cosas podían llegar a salir muy, muy mal.

En ese instante, el traslador empezó a brillar con un color azulado. Los cuatro primero viajeros se apresuraron a tocarlo. Un momento después, sintieron el característico jalón que indicaba que estaban viajando a una gran velocidad. Sin embargo, debido a la gran distancia que separaba Londres de la costa de Escocia, la sensación duró muchísimo más de la cuenta.

Finalmente llegaron. Los cuatro adultos cayeron al suelo, adoloridos. Los viajes a grandes distancias pueden ser muy peligrosos si se utilizan métodos como la Aparición, los trasladores o la Red Flú. El cuerpo humano no puede resistir mucho tiempo dentro de aquel espacio inexistente en el que se encuentra cuando está viajando por estos medios.

-Harry, recuérdame por qué no nos aparecimos en lugar de usar el traslador- dijo Neville, jadeando en el suelo.

-Hubiéramos muerto asfixiados. Lo mejor hubiera sido viajar en escoba, pero nos hubiera tomado varios días de viaje.- El auror se levantó, y vio a su alrededor. El viento de la fría noche escocesa golpeó su cuerpo y le erizó la piel. Escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpeando contra un acantilado. La imagen le recordó a la cueva donde fue con Dumbledore a recuperar un Horrocrux de Voldemort. De hecho, si no hubiera sabido que estaban en Escocia y no en Inglaterra, Harry hubiera jurado que se hallaba en el mismo lugar.

-¡Profesora! ¿Está bien?- la voz de Neville sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, y se regresó para ayudar a la directora. Ella todavía estaba en el piso, tratando de levantarse con gran dificultad.

-Sí, sí. Solo… Denme una mano- Harry y Neville ayudaron a levantar a la profesora, quien todavía respiraba con dificultad.

-Estoy muy vieja para estos viajes… Me tomaré unas vacaciones después de esto…- Los dos hombres sonrieron, y empezaron a caminar junto a la directora, para ayudarla si fuese necesario.

Draco se había adelantado, y se encontraba parado al borde del acantilado, como si deseara saltar hacia el mar que se hallaba varios metros más abajo. Sus acompañantes llegaron hasta donde él estaba.

-Aquí acababa el rastro- dijo Draco, mirando hacia el borde del acantilado, buscando alguna cueva, puerta o entrada que estuviera camuflada entre las rocas.

-La entrada a la cueva de Voldemort estaba por debajo del agua, deberíamos tener eso en cuenta- dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Están seguros de que es aquí? Pensé que íbamos a encontrarnos con una casa o un castillo fortificado. Pero aquí no hay nada más que rocas- apuntó Neville, viendo a su alrededor.

-Sí, es aquí- dijo McGonagall, sorprendiendo a todos. La mujer los miró y continuó hablando:

-Hay marcas de magia muy antigua y muy poderosa. Tengan cuidado. La guarida debe estar justo bajo nuestros pies- aclaró la directora.

-Todavía no sé cómo pueden darse cuenta si hay marcas de magia en el aire o no…- dijo Harry, pensando en cómo Dumbledore entró a la cueva de Voldemort.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de eso, Potter- respondió la anciana, caminando sobre las piedras. Alrededor no había ni árboles ni animales ni casas ni nada. Solo la fría y desnuda piedra, y el mar azotándola.

-Por aquí es la entrada- dijo la profesora, arrodillándose sobre un pedazo de roca que no se diferenciaba en nada de las piedras a su alrededor. Ciertamente, McGonagall podía ver cosas que los demás no.

-¡Bien! Será mejor que entremos a echar un vistazo- dijo Neville, arremangándose la túnica y preparando su varita.

-¿No será mejor esperar a los otros? Nuestro chico puede estar ahí adentro, y seguramente no estará muy contento de vernos- aclaró Harry, también con la varita lista.

-Deberíamos entrar de una vez y acabar con esto- apuntó Malfoy.

-De todas formas, en unos minutos ya vendrá el siguiente grupo. Podemos entrar de una vez- siguió hablando Neville.

-¡Bien! Entraremos de una vez. Recuerden, si vemos a este maldito, primero atacamos, luego preguntamos. Profesora, ¿puede abrir la entrada?- preguntó Harry.

-Eso espero. Es magia muy fuerte la que está sellando la entrada. Si lo logro, no creo que tenga fuerzas para bajar. Pero veamos qué sucede de todas formas…-

La directora de Hogwarts respiró hondo, y empezó a hacer complicados movimientos con la varita, mientras murmuraba entre dientes. El suelo a los pies de los adultos empezó a temblar, y por un momento temieron que fueran a perder el equilibrio y caer por el acantilado hacia el mar.

La piedra que escondía la entrada secreta empezó a iluminarse ligeramente. Después, empezó a levitar varios metros por encima del suelo. Varios segundos después, con una ruidosa explosión, la roca estalló en miles de pedazos.

La profesora McGonagall, exhausta, cayó al suelo. Los tres hombres se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse, pero la anciana gritó desde el suelo:

-¡Rápido! Entren y atrapen al maldito. El ruido debió haberlo alertado. Yo estaré bien…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry, Neville y Draco fueron hasta la abertura que dejó la directora en el suelo. Ahora se podía ver una larga escalera de caracol que descendía hasta el centro mismo del acantilado. Sin perder tiempo, empezaron a descender por las gradas.

No tenía sentido intentar ser silenciosos, pues el estruendo de la explosión había sonado con demasiada fuerza. Bajaron con las varitas listas para atacar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Tras varios segundos de descenso, llegaron al final de la escalera. Acababa frente a una gran puerta de roble que estaba cerrada desde adentro. Harry miró a sus dos acompañantes y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Listos?- Los otros dos asintieron. El auror apuntó su varita hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Los tres entraron, preparados para atacar. Sin embargo, lo que encontraron los dejó sorprendidos. Era una estancia amplia, cavada en medio de las rocas. Varios escritorios estaban agolpados contra las paredes, con pilas de pergaminos sobre ellos. Una cama en una esquina y varios estantes llenos de libros acababan con los muebles ahí dentro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la cantidad de animales ahí dentro. Una serpiente salió reptando por debajo de un escritorio. Un Thestral masticaba tranquilamente un pedazo de pergamino en un rincón. Varias salamandras de fuego caminaban por las rocas, humeando al andar. Finalmente, gran cantidad de conejos, ratones y palomas andaban por ahí.

-¿Esto es un zoológico?- preguntó Draco, sin saber dónde se habían metido.

-Esta es su habitación, me apuesto lo que quieras- dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. –Seguro que estos animales son todos frutos de sus transformaciones. Ahí hay otra puerta, sigamos avanzando- señaló el auror, encaminando a sus amigos hasta la siguiente habitación.

Nuevamente abrieron la puerta y vieron una nueva escalera de caracol que continuaba bajando. Sin pensárselo, los hombres bajaron rápidamente. Decenas de escalones más tarde, se encontraron frente a otra puerta. Harry la abrió, y lo que vieron los dejó completamente sorprendidos.

A pesar de hallarse a casi cincuenta metros por debajo de la tierra, la habitación en la que entraron estaba encantada para mostrar un paisaje hermoso en sus paredes. La luna brillaba por encima de un mar calmado, iluminando una playa de arena blanca y unos montes verdes e infinitos en el horizonte.

-¡Padre!- gritó Draco, sacando a Neville y a Harry de sus pensamientos. Ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, con su negra capa, que ahora se hallaba toda sucia y descuidada. Tenía su canoso pelo igual de ruinoso. Sin embargo, esto no pareció importarle. Los dos Malfoy corrieron y se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó entre lágrimas Lucius.

-El Mapa de los Malfoy. Fue pura casualidad que haya visto hacia este lugar. Pero ahí encontré tu rastro y vinimos en cuanto pudimos- respondió Draco, todavía sin separarse de su padre.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está el chico?- quiso saber Harry, interrumpiendo el emotivo momento entre los Malfoy.

-Se fue hace algunas horas- dijo Rita Skeeter, levantándose de una cama en una esquina y acercándose a los hombres. A diferencia de Lucius, ella parecía muy bien cuidada, con el cabello rizado y las uñas recién pintadas.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber Neville, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, sin encontrar nada interesante más que un escritorio, dos camas y cuatro sillas en el centro.

-A dar una vuelta por Egipto- respondió Lucius.

-Luego pensaba pasar una temporada en Iraq- acotó Skeeter.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

-¿De un chico megalómano con deseos de construir un mundo mejor? Pues sí- respondió Rita, acercándose a Lucius, el cual parecía un poco incómodo junto a ella.

-¿De verdad se fue?- preguntó otra vez, incrédulo, Neville.

-Sí. Vino a despedirse de nosotros. Esperaba que, en el mejor de los casos, demorarse solo unos meses. En el peor de los casos, tardaría varios años en regresar.-

-¿Por qué se fue?- quiso saber Harry, revisando los pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Tomó algunos y los guardo en una maleta que cargaba en reemplazo de aquella que Sebastian le robó hace algunos días.

-Busca el libro de Thot- mencionó Lucius. El hombre había empezado a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía y se aprestaba a marcharse de su prisión.

-¿Qué es el libro de…?- iba a preguntar Harry, pero Rita lo interrumpió.

-¿Te marchas, Lucius?- preguntó con sorpresa la escritora.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quede a darle la bienvenida a Sebastian? Tiene grandes ideas, no lo niego. Pero no pienso estar en el grupo revolucionario otra vez. Ya pasé mucho tiempo en Azkaban por eso, no pienso repetir la experiencia- sentenció Malfoy.

-¡Pero prometimos seguir a Sebastian! Íbamos a fundar con él un nuevo mundo…- Skeeter empezó a sollozar.

-Sí, claro. ¿Viste lo que le pasó a Slughorn por oponerse al loco muchacho ese? No pienso llevarle la contra a quien tiene una varita en la mano. Pero ahora él no está, así que me largo- Malfoy acabó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, junto a Draco.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!- Un grito de mujer y varios pasos se escucharon por la escalera de caracol. Un instante después, Hermione, Luna, Bill, George y Charlie entraban con la varita en la mano. Al ver que no había nadie desconocido, la mujer corrió y estrechó entre sus brazos a su amigo, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Estábamos preocupados… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Granger, mirando primero la habitación, y luego a Lucius y a Rita.

-No está aquí. Será mejor que avisemos a los demás en Londres para que no vengan- dijo Harry.

-Yo me ocupo de eso, dijo George, saliendo de la habitación.

-De hecho, creo que acabamos aquí por ahora. Tomemos todos los pergaminos que encontremos, y llevémonos a Malfoy y a Skeeter. Podrán darnos información sobre el muchacho- Harry empezó a dar las órdenes, pero Rita lo interrumpió.

-Estás equivocado, Potter. Yo me quedo. Prefiero mil veces seguir a Sebastian que seguirte a ti y a tu asquerosa amiga- la escritora señaló a Hermione. Todavía recordaba que fue ella quien la envió a Azkaban por publicar mentiras.

-Dejémosla, Harry. No tengo la menor intención de regresar con esta arpía- dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No. Debemos llevarla. No podemos permitir que le cuente nada al muchacho. Rita, de verdad, debes venir con nosotros- empezó a pedirle el auror, pero la mujer se sentó en su cama, cruzó los brazos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Voy a construir un nuevo mundo con Sebastian. Ustedes no me lo impedirán…-

-Oh, cállate, idiota. _¡Desmaius!_- gritó Hermione, apuntando a la periodista. Un rayo rojo voló y golpeó a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente sobre su cama. A continuación, Granger agitó otra vez su varita, haciendo que el cuerpo de Rita levitara. La sacó por las escaleras de caracol, sin preocuparle que su cabeza se golpeara en más de una ocasión con las paredes. A Harry incluso le pareció que lo hacía adrede.

-Bien, larguémonos de aquí- dijo Harry, pero se detuvo. Se le olvidaba algo.

-Lucius… ¿No estaba con ustedes Slughorn?- preguntó el auror en voz baja, con miedo de lo que fuera a responder el ex mortífago.

El aludido se detuvo en medio de las gradas y se dio la vuelta. Miró a Harry con un cara de tristeza, y el corazón de Harry se paralizó.

-Lo siento, Potter. Él intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo. Fue muy valiente…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-

Harry tenía los ojos rojos y gruesas lágrimas todavía cruzaban su rostro cuando regresó finalmente a Grimmauld Place, varios minutos más tarde.


	12. Capítulo 12: La espera

**Capítulo 12: La espera.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el rescate de Lucius y Rita. Nuevamente se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumbledore en la cocina del 12 de Grimmauld Place. Draco, Lucius y Rita también se encontraban presentes.

Ya todos sabían qué era el libro de Thot y para qué servía. Sorprendentemente, McGonagall sabía mucho al respecto, y confesó que, durante años, sintió fascinación por el libro. Habían realizado dos viajes más a la caverna en Escocia para inspeccionar a detalle todo lo que pudieran en busca de pistas. Sin embargo, solo encontraron libros y pergaminos llenos de mitos y encantamientos. Tampoco pudieron encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte. Parecía que Sebastian se las había llevado con él en su viaje.

Ahora estaban planeando el siguiente paso a tomar. Había algunos que propusieron ir a buscarlo en Egipto. Otros esperaban tenderle una emboscada en su cueva cuando regresara. Los restantes querían seguir adelante con el plan de fingir una batalla campal para atraer a Sebastian a una trampa.

-Creo que tendremos una gran oportunidad si esperamos en su cueva- dijo McGonagall desde su silla. La directora ciertamente había tomado una semana de vacaciones para recuperarse del pesado viaje en traslador. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo va a regresar. Podríamos pasar años metidos en esa cueva sin nada que hacer- argumentó Hermione desde un rincón, apoyada contra la pared.

-Por eso es mejor irlo a buscar. Jamás se esperará encontrarnos en Egipto. Una maldición por la espalda, y todo este problema se acabó- dijo Neville sentado junto a Luna.

-No podemos empezar a buscarlo por todo Egipto, Grecia, Iraq y China. No lo encontraríamos nunca- también se opuso Ginny a esta idea.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Seguimos con la batalla falsa? Recuerden que, de todas formas, debemos esperar a que regrese- dijo George quien estaba junto a Angelina.

Los demás siguieron debatiendo en qué decisión tomar. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos…

El libro de Thot sonaba a ser un arma muy poderosa. Y si a eso se le juntaba la Varita de Sauco, seguramente el mundo mágico no tardaría en caer a los pies de Sebastian. Habría que detenerlo antes de que logre usar ambas armas juntas.

-¿Y si nosotros buscamos también ese libro? Si logramos encontrarlo antes que él, tendremos una gran ventaja- dijo Harry, lanzando sus pensamientos al aire.

-Pero no sabemos dónde buscar. Él sí. Recuerda que pasó varios días invocando a magos venerables y maestros en Transformación con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Seguro tiene muy claro dónde hallarlo- refutó Lucius Malfoy.

-Tienes razón… Escuchen todos, esto es lo que he pensado- anunció Harry, y todos hicieron silencio. El auror respiró hondo antes de continuar:

-El libro y la Varita de Sauco son muy peligrosas. Por eso, el plan de la batalla campal tiene muchas desventajas. Si sólo nos enfrentábamos a la Varita era una cosa, pero si ahora tiene la capacidad de modificar la tierra y el mar a su antojo, seremos presa fácil, sería un suicidio. También es prácticamente imposible ir a buscarlo por el resto del mundo… Creo que la única opción ahora es tenderle una emboscada en su propia caverna…-

-Pero…- intentó interrumpir Neville, pero Harry lo silenció.

-No, Neville. Recuerden que él debe estar completamente seguro de que es imposible encontrar su cueva. Entrará con toda la confianza del mundo. Tendremos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor.-

Los adultos permanecieron en silencio. Harry tenía un punto importante sobre la mesa. Tras varios minutos, Hermione dijo:

-Deberemos planear muy bien esto. No podemos simplemente desaparecer un año del mundo. Tenemos trabajo, hijos, familia…-

-Hermione tiene razón- apuntó Ginny. –Seguro que Sebastian podría pensar que algo sucede si ve que todos los antiguos miembros del E.D. y la Orden hemos desaparecido.-

-Eso es muy cierto. Habrá que organizarnos en grupos, hacer turnos de vigilancia, un perímetro…- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo vamos a hacer para estar viajando desde Escocia hasta Londres y viceversa a cada momento? Es un viaje muy agotador, si no lo recuerdan- dijo Neville desde su sitio.

-Habrá que organizarnos muchísimo. Necesitaremos varias ideas para resolver estas cuestiones…- aceptó Hermione, pensativa.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó Sebastian, sinceramente conmovido.

-Los mongoles eran demasiados. Y con la prohibición del califa de utilizar el libro, no pudimos hacer mucho para defendernos. La ciudad ya llevaba varios siglos en decadencia, pero este ataque acabó con todo. Ahí perdí la vida… y el libro- concluyó el espectro.

El muchacho se hallaba en la parte inferior de las ruinas de una mezquita en Bagdad. A un lado de él, tenía una cantidad enorme de tumbas, donde se podían leer cientos de nombres árabes. Sin embargo, algunas inscripciones en ellas eran tan antiguas que ya no se podían leer.

El espectro que Sebastian tenía frente a sí era un árabe que vivió en la ciudad en el siglo XIII, durante el asalto de los mongoles a la ciudad. Bagdad jamás regresaría a su anterior gloria a partir de ese instante. Aquel anciano con larga barba y una túnica al estilo persa había poseído, durante años, el Libro de Thot. Sin embargo, debido a una prohibición del califa de la ciudad a seguir usándolo, él jamás llegó ni siquiera a abrir el libro.

-Lamento decirte que no sé qué sucedió a partir de ese momento- se disculpó el espectro.

-No se preocupe. Ha sido de muchísima ayuda, profesor. Buenas noches.- Haciendo una reverencia, ambos se despidieron, y el anciano árabe desapareció.

-Mierda…- dijo Sebastian, pateando el suelo. Empezó a caminar en círculos mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones.

-Los mongoles quemaron una gran cantidad de textos que robaron de la ciudad. Las hogueras de libros ardieron durante días… Si llegaron a quemar el libro… No… Debe haber otra pista…- Pateó una roca que había en el suelo mientras continuaba pensando.

-Fue el famoso Mongke Kan, nieto de Gengis Kan, el que atacó la ciudad. Pero creo que él moriría más tarde en batalla… Si él llegó a saber de la existencia del libro, y lo tuvo en sus manos… Es muy probable que se lo haya dado a su hermano… Él conquistaría China años más tarde. Y la única manera que se me ocurre de que un grupo de nómadas mongoles sobrepasaran el poder de los magos chinos es con el libro…-

Sebastian suspiró y empezó a salir de aquellas oscuras ruinas. Se tapó con su capa verde oscura y dijo en tono de resignación:

-Debo regresar a China…-

.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que diseñaron el plan para emboscar a Sebastian. Durante ese tiempo, habían construido pequeñas casas entre Londres y Escocia donde "parar a descansar" entre traslador y traslador. También Hermione había diseñado un sistema de comunicación mucho más eficiente que los galeones encantados del E.D. Había repartido varios pergaminos encantados a todos los miembros. El pergamino original permanecía en la caverna de Sebastian. Lo que sea que escribieran en este aparecería inmediatamente en los pergaminos de los otros miembros. En caso de una verdadera emergencia, se debía incendiar el pergamino de la caverna. Así, todos los miembros deberían dirigirse inmediatamente a Escocia.

Se habían dividido en dos grupos de quince personas cada uno. Cada miembro del grupo contaba con una misión específica. Por ejemplo, Hermione y McGonagall estaban en grupos distintos, y eran encargadas de que, una vez que Sebastian apareciera en la cueva, debían crear un encantamiento Anti-Aparición, de manera que no pudiera escapar. Harry y Neville, cada uno es su grupo, debían ser los primeros en atacar a Sebastian…

Ese día, Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados junto a George y Bill en la cueva. Estaban conversando alegremente sobre los últimos sucesos en el mundo mágico. La muerte de Ron había quedado en el pasado, igual que como sucedió con la de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore… Seamus hablaba con el señor Weasley y con Ernie Macmillan sobre cosas muggles en un lado de la caverna.

Hermione estaba en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, era el turno de que su grupo descansara. McGonagall, Luna, Fleur y las hermanas Patil estaban conversando afuera de la caverna, a una distancia prudente de la entrada. Todo transcurría como si estuvieran en una tranquila reunión de amigos y no tendiéndole una emboscada al mago más peligroso de los últimos años. Tres aurores del Ministerio charlaban animadamente a unos metros de las mujeres.

Habían arreglado lo que mejor pudieron la caverna para disimular, al menos durante un momento, que no había pasado nada extraordinario ahí. Habían permitido que los animales vivan (y murieran) a su antojo en la habitación de Sebastian. De hecho, el Thestral se había comido a casi todos los animales. Reservaba un par de palomas muertas en un rincón para después. Los demás conejos, serpientes e incluso las salamandras habían sido devoradas por él.

-Ese vestido era realmente horroroso. Incluso si un elfo ebrio hubiera vomitado encima, se hubiera visto mejor…- hablaba la directora, sentada sobre una cómoda silla afuera de la cueva a una prudente distancia de la entrada. Las otras mujeres reían a gusto con el relato de la anciana.

Pero un sonoro crujido silenció cualquier risa. Se apresuraron a esconderse entre las rocas y a mirar por encima de ellas. Era cerca de mediodía, y se podía ver claramente cómo una figura encapuchada apareció en medio de las rocas del acantilado. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía un gran libro envuelto en una funda de piel de dragón. En la otra llevaba la Varita de Sauco.

Con un vago movimiento, el muchacho apartó la piedra de entrada y empezó a descender tranquilamente por las gradas. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, McGonagall reaccionó:

-¡Luna! ¡Quema el pergamino! Las demás, estén listas para el combate. Yo haré mi trabajo.- La anciana sacó su varita y empezó a agitarla, murmurando entre dientes mientras creaba el hechizo Anti-Aparición.

En la estancia bajo tierra, donde Sebastian había tenido atrapados a sus secuestrados, el pergamino de los adultos ahí presentes empezó a arder. Durante un instante, todos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles. Luego, Harry reaccionó:

-¡Todos! ¡A sus posiciones! Ya saben lo que practicamos- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero todos entendieron su mensaje.

Todos, a excepción de Harry, se colocaron en un semicírculo a varios metros de la puerta de entrada. El plan era que, intente lo que intente, una lluvia de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones cayera sobre Sebastian desde todos los ángulos en el momento en el que cruzara la puerta.

Harry, por su parte, se colocó a un centímetro de la puerta, con su espalda contra la pared. De esta manera, en el mismo instante en el que Sebastian la abriera, él podría atacarlo. Tenía la varita lista, dirigiéndola hacia adelante.

Escucharon pasos arriba y una voz de un joven hablar. Estaba saludando al Thestral. Harry miró nerviosamente hacia atrás. Ahí estaban sus amigos, su familia, Ginny… Era ahora o nunca, debían lograrlo. Ya cargaba con la muerte de Ron y sus aurores, no permitiría que nadie más muriera a manos de Sebastian.

Escucharon los pasos bajar por las escaleras. El muchacho iba silbando una canción. Antes de que se detuviera junto a la puerta dejó de silbar. Harry contuvo la respiración. Estaba a centímetros de su enemigo. Solo una puerta de roble separaba a Harry Potter de Sebastian.

-¡Lucius! ¡Rita! ¡Lo encontré! ¿Saben dónde? ¡En Berlín! ¡Berlín! Estos alemanes saben esconder sus tesoros muy bien…- Sebastian habló a través de la puerta. Harry escuchó un murmullo, y el encantamiento del muchacho quitó el seguro de la puerta de roble.

Un instante después, la puerta se abrió…


End file.
